Ember Lies
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Sophia is a walking twenty one year old science project who SHEILD decides could be useful with them when Loki comes back to earth, but maybe the Trickster doesn't want fire trailing behind him and Sophia tries to help. Loki&OC - After avengers. R
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sophia Joe Thorne

Age: 21

Appearance: Fairly short , 5ft 5 and skinny after not eating a lot as a child she has a very small appetite, she has shoulder length flame red dyed hair with a long fringe and dark brown eyes with pale skin and freckles across her nose. She has multiple scars and one tattoo of a phoenix across her back. She wears piratical clothes, mainly just skinny jeans and baggy tie dye vest tops and boots.

Personality: Because of her past she is easily afraid of large and sudden movements, she secretly hates most conversations in her day to day life but she likes to come off as confident so she masks it with sarcasm. She detests loud noises and much prefers the peace and has an eidetic memory which means she remembers everything she reads, making her feel as if she's trapped in a simple world but she wouldn't say anything in fear of someone finding out her past. She doesn't really trust anyone but secretly craves to be loved but freaks out when anyone gets too close to her. She only ever talks to most people when they directly talk to her. She's often felt rejected and betrayed by society.

"Skills": Because of the scientific tests her own mother pushed her through, when she is scared her skin becomes red hot to touch, which hurts Sophia as well as anyone touching her, when she's afraid she becomes hypersensitive, she can see, hear and sense more than she usually can. She is also a relatively good fighter because her mother wanted to see how far she could push her during the experiments she'd been subjected to since a child. She also has a small amount of telekinesis, but she finds it hard to control.

**Just a bit of information here, I think her and Loki will either destroy each other or be very happy. This is set after the avengers movie and let me know if she sounds okay? Hopefully not too "mary sue" **

**I'll update tomorrow, hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own anyone in this story other than Sophia... Yet... **

**Please, review and enjoy.**

Sophia knew she was being followed the second she woke up, there was something different about the air, a tension she could almost taste.  
She pulled herself out of bed and tugged down on the lilac vest top she'd worn to bed as a harsh breeze slid from under the door of her small apartment, not that she really noticed, her skin was already heating up from the panic which was bubbling inside her, that they'd found her.  
That was a fear which always kept Sophia moving everywhere, out of England to begin with but she still didn't feel safe enough, she preferred the busy streets of New York but soon she felt trapped there too and moved to the small sea side town in Naples in Florida but she was already feeling too suffocated there as it was as the streets became familiar, she sighed as she waited for the kettle to boil, why did she feel as if she'd never even escaped.  
Which was when her senses went into overdrive.  
Mainly because of the off chance she heard the buzz of a walkie talkie but that was all it took, all of a sudden the chipped once red mug and pale green plates suddenly became to vibrant too look at and the weak rays of early morning sunshine which worked its ways through the curtains felt almost blinding and the noises from everyone else in the whole apartment made her head spin as all too familiar nausea swept over her as the burning on her skin began. To anyone else touching her skin it would have felt as if Sophia was coated in invisible flames but to her it just felt like thousands of paper cuts all happening at the same time, over and over.  
Sophia could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs to her floor, and in a few lithe footsteps in which she dodged every floorboard which made a sound, she pulled the small handgun which was hidden under the chunky chest of wooden drawers and tucked it into the hem of her small matching lilac bed shorts, the weight of the gun feeling almost comforting as it felt like ice against her skin.  
She heard the footsteps stop directly on the opposite side of the door, and winced as the loud knocks on the wood made her head spin. She stayed perfectly still crouched in the position she was in, her knees to her chest as she waited to see what else they were doing, she could hear their mutters perfectly and raised herself to her full height, pushing her shockingly red hair behind her shoulders – just as the front door was sent flying off its hinges as two men walked into their rooms, stopping on either side of her door as Nick Fury walked in.  
He walked in and turned at Sophia who refused to back down as his eye bored into her, and she knew what he was trying to do, she did it to people all the time, he was trying to make her feel little and meek, something Sophia refused to do.  
"Do you want to move that gun?" he asked, his voice gravely as he spoke, sending goose bumps down Sophias neck.  
"Not particularly. Why? Scared I'll shoot? I mean you have just broke my door down," Sophia smiled maliciously, refusing to back down despite his very best efforts.  
"We've come to talk," he said and paused, _waiting for me to say something probably_, Sophia thought as she kept her face impassive although she felt the curiosity begin to eat at her.  
"I work for SHEILD which is a government organisation, and we feel as if we could use your help."  
He said bluntly and another burst of fear covered Sophias body as she tried to calm herself down as she tried to mask the fear with a easy smile, "I assume by _help_ you mean become a human guinea pig again, sorry not going to happen," she smiled and cocked her head to the side, raising one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "but then again. I don't suppose I have a choice do I?" Sophia asked, but she didn't really expect any other answer then what she was given.  
"No, and you won't be a test subject." he said frankly and opened his mouth to say something else but Sophia cut him off, talking over him as she stalked into her bedroom, her footsteps eerily quiet as she walked.  
"Fine," she called out over her shoulder as she paused at her bedroom door, "I'll get dressed and pack."  
"But you have no idea what SHEILD even is, or where we are going," he said incredulously, gazing at the petite woman in front of him.  
Sophia smiled, tossing her hair behind her and chuckled, "I don't have a choice, it doesn't matter."

**Just a little insight into Sophia, I'm not too happy with this I've re written it too much and I just need to get it out there now, to start working on the second chapter, I just wanted to set up at what Sophias "Skills" are and how she tries to be uncaring almost.  
I don't know :'}**

**Review pls xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A double update, you lucky people ;D  
Bitta Loki in the next chapter, and hopefully better stuff, but this was just scratching about in my head, it needed to come free.  
Enjoy and review pls**

"And here she is," Sophia heard a man say as she walked into her room, the anticipation which seemed to be because of her arrival made her skin crawl but none the less she smiled softly, letting her hair shield her face as she sat down.  
"My names Stark, and this is Steve and Natasha," he smiled at me walking down a few steps towards her and she tried her hardest to keep her breathing calm.  
She smiled gracefully at all of them and was racking her mind to say something interesting and witty when she turned around and saw who she assumed was the man in charge, Nick, was leaving.  
"Excuse me?" she spoke up, aware that the tone of voice she used sounded like a meek schoolgirl but she couldn't find her voice with everyone staring at her, "yeah you told me what this place, SHEILD and all that shit, but why do you need me? I get to know right?"  
He paused in his steps and everyone's eyes flitted to Nick as he turned around slowly, sending Sophia a gaze which she assumed usually made people cringe, but instead Sophia just raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  
"Beautiful, British and cocky, I like this one," she heard Stark say as he walked to the chair next to her, relaxing in his seat, his attention on Nick as he replied.  
"You're here because we think you could help with our research and to protect the ship with your telekinesis."  
"I can't control that," Sophia said bluntly, feeling a red blush go up her neck as everyone began to stare at her again.  
"Well learn," he snapped back before walking out the room leaving Sophia to mumble 'bitch' under his breath.  
"I'm going to try and find my room and shower," Sophia said softly to Stark as she stood up, "can you help me find it?"

An hour later and Sophias mind was still reeling as she stood in front of the full length mirror. She pulled her soft poker straight flame red hair into a loose ponytail as she looked closely at the array of freckles across her cheek and nose which adjourned her face. Her full fringe framing her round dark brown eyes as she ran a hand through her hair for the thousands time, before stalking out of the room wearing nothing but her usual black skinny jeans and grey and black tie dyed baggy vest top, ignoring the perfectly laid out uniform on her bed.  
Sophia began to aimlessly walk down the seemly endless corridors until she managed to meet the conference room again, settling down on the chair next to Stark, comfortable in her own mind.  
"Ah Sophia," Stark said grandly as soon as he realised she was there, "this is Thor and Jane," he said nodding to the tall and far too muscular blond man in front of her and the woman behind him.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sophia," she tried to smile gracefully but she knew more often than not it came out as sarcastic, and although Thor didn't seem to notice and seemed quite happy in her company, no one could miss the glares which Sophia got off Jane.  
"Not to be rude, as you're the god of Thunder and we're in a plane but why are you here?" She asked him curiously, absentmindedly fiddling with the loose bits of paper in her hand as she looked up from the book she was reading.  
"It's my brother Loki, he wants to redeem himself and he's in my charge," Thor smiled at her.  
"And Thor is staying here," Jane popped up, a possessive edge to her voice which no one else seemed to hear.  
"Yes, I'd noticed that," Sophia replied dryly as she looked to the scream which was on display.  
"What's that?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side, cutting over all of the squabbling, "is that a cage?"  
"That's Loki," Stark told her quietly as all other incoherent chatter started up around them, "we decided to be safe and make him stay there until we know what to do."  
"You're keeping him in a cage," she said, her voice like a knife as she spoke making everyone's hairs stand on the back of their neck, "Do you even – " she broke off and sighed under her breath, "imbeciles," she mumbled, before scooping the books back into her arms as she strode out of the conference room with her head held high with sarcastic promises to 'watch the scary prisoner, she had books to read anyway.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly no one but Sophia is mine  
Please review and enjoy ^^**

Loki was bored, and he hated being bored.  
The all too familiar glass cage was boring in itself and he had nothing to do, he could of course easily use magic and get out, or at the very least have fun. But he wanted Thor to trust him like he used too and sadly if sitting in a cage while hairless apes watched him then so be it.  
His head snapped up as he heard the doors slide open, and he was taken back at what he saw. It was a woman who couldn't have looked more out of place if she tried, she walked in looking at him with dislike before sitting down, with her back on the wall and a selection of books spread out around her.  
He couldn't help to notice her flame red hair falling in cascades around her shoulders, Loki could have sworn that he saw the dark brown eyes which were round as saucers before her fringe fell over her eyes, her pouty red lips mouthing the words as she read the book in her lap.  
_She's beautiful._  
Loki thought to himself with surprise before a frown slid across his features, he was Loki the God of Mischief and Lies, he didn't feel soft for anyone, especially a mere mortal.  
Her eyes snapped up from the book again and for a second Loki allowed himself a moment of happiness as a soft look crossed her features before the scowl crossed her face.  
"It's not me you're afraid of," he said quietly, a small smile passing his lips as he spoke, hoping that the boredom would go away now, "it's this cage."  
The girl which Lokis eyes were glued on snapped her head up and smirked, quirking an eyebrow as she slid the book off her lap, "well done, gold star for you Loki."  
_At least she's not afraid of me._  
Loki kicked himself mentally to stop himself from thinking as he spoke, "you know my name," he nodded his head gracefully towards her, "may I know yours?"  
She snorted and stood up, took a few steps forwards and leaned on the metal bars a few steps away from the glass of his cage, "I'm Sophia."  
"Sophia," Loki repeated, smiling at the way it sounded on his tongue, her eyes penetrated his for a second and his heart skipped a beat as he met her eyes, their depth made him feel as if she was the mind reader. "Why do you hate cages so much? You are not even in one?" he asked her quietly before he could stop himself.  
She shrugged carelessly and cocked her head, "this is a massive prison really isn't it. One huge metal cage we're all trapped inside."  
"That's an interesting way to think about it," he said quietly, "why are you reading that book again?"  
"How do you – ?" she began which made Loki snicker before she stopped and spoke again, such venom laced in her words that it made Loki take a step back. "Stay the fuck out of my head you asshole."  
"Do not talk to me like that, I am a god," he automatically snapped back, "you do not talk to me like that you filthy mortal."  
"Fuck off, you think you're all better than me but you're the one who's trying to get Thor to love you," she retaliated, spiting the words out through her grit teeth and at that time Loki didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. Her eyes were ablaze with anger as a faint red blush spread across her cheeks as she spoke, her small hands balled into tiny fists.  
"I could destroy you," he spat out and took a step forward but he didn't think about hurting her. It was the furthest thing from his mind.  
Loki saw Sophias mouth open to retaliate as her eyes narrowed into little slits, and a shiver ran down his body as he realised that not only had he never been spoken to like that before but he was no longer bored.  
"Loki," Thors voice over the intercom, not quiet threatening but everyone could clearly see hear the warning in his words, Loki kept his eyes on the girl as she turned around and stalked back to her seat on the floor, picking the book back up.  
"I hate cages because that's where I grew up," she said quietly, "and I read this in about two seconds, it's childs play. But if I tell them that I'd have to do more work," she smirked, scooping the rest of her books into her arms, "I'll bring you a book later." Before stalking out the door, back to the conference room, leaving Loki staring after her with wondering thoughts.

Sophia was trying to work, but Loki's lean form which was perched in the cage kept making her stomach feel funny, she'd glance up and find him staring at her, each and every time, and each time he was have a little smile on his lips as if he knew a secret that she'd want to know, his pale green eyes piercing hers as she spoke up, the constant singing that coming from him that she'd been trying to ignore since she stepped inside was finally too much.  
"Loki damn it, stop singing that fucking song," she snapped, matching Loki's grin as it grew wider, cocking his eyebrows mimicking her as he replied.  
"My dear I have no idea what you mean," he replied.  
"Bitch," she snorted, which made Loki try to suppress his chuckle, making the rest of the people in the room besides Sophias head snap up their eyes on Loki.  
"Did you just laugh brother?" Thor asked, his raising his eyebrows, surprise etched on his features.  
"I am allowed to, aren't I brother?" Loki retorted, his face back to being emotionless, which was something that Sophia decided that she didn't like at all.  
"What song even was that," Sophia asked as she stood in front of the glass cage placing her hands on her hips, humming it under her breath, "it's catchy as hell."  
"That's for me to know," Loki smiled mischievously, as the music in Sophias head began again, she groaned and tried to keep the smile off her lips, walking over to Stark, a man who'd she come to get on with more than she'd expected.  
For once she had friends.  
"By the way," she conversed casually as she wrote more things down on the glass bored in front of Stark, "I was thinking," she glanced over to Loki's cage, "I want to let him out."  
"Are you crazy," he hissed at her, which made Sophia chuckled and he couldn't help but to throw her a matching smile.  
"You know me well already," she retorted before walking over to Lokis cage, opening her mouth to talk to him, make that smile reappear on her face which was when she felt something cave in around her as a searing pain began.

**Please Please Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews you wonderful people!  
Once again, two times in one night – it's magic  
Sadly no one but Sophia is mine  
Please review and enjoy ^^**

Sophia couldn't piece together what had happened, except that she could hear people fighting and she was pretty sure that the floor was on fire. Or it was just her skin, but she couldn't tell.  
She glanced down for a second and saw the garish cut in her leg which was pouring blood out at an alarming rate making her head spin as she fell back to the ground.  
Through slits in her eyes she saw them fighting, Ironman and Captain America against aeroplanes which she assumed were the enemy. She glanced up and saw Loki, who was pounding his fists on the glass.  
_His opportune moment to escape.  
_She thought, but she couldn't string together a coherent sentence due to the pain which felt as if it was eating her alive. Sophia wasn't sure if she passed out or if the battle was indeed over in a matter of minutes but the next time she lifted her eyelids she saw Stark standing over her, his arms outstretched and a pained expression plastered in her face so Sophia idly wondered how bad she looked.  
"No," Sophia slurred as Starks hand made contact with her skin, his reaction was immediate, he snatched his hand back to his chest cradling it in his other hand as he looked down at her with worry.  
"Sophia, keep your eyes open alright," she could hear him say from what seemed like far away but none the less she managed to peel her eyes open so she was looking up at him, everything scarily out of focus considering how hot her skin felt.  
"We need to get her to a hospital," she heard someone say and she assumed it was Steve so she mustered all the energy she could and shook her head slightly, regretting that decision almost immediately as the world began to swim before her eyes.  
"No hospitals," she slurred, "rather... die..." she managed to say, her mouth not following the instructions she was trying to give it but the overwhelming desire to sleep was getting the best of her.  
"Get out of my way mortals," she vaguely heard Loki say as he towered over her, putting a hand on her forehead to seemly check her temperature but the coolness of his skin was seemly unaffected by the burning heat Sophia's body was radiating made a small moan escape her lips, she winced as she felt his hand pull away and limply tried to grab it back, instead of reaching his hand she grabbed hold of the deep green cape which was slung over his shoulders.  
Even in Sophia's half unconscious state she still half expected for her hand to be pushed away immediately, with Loki being disgusted that a human dare touch him, but instead she felt his hands cup her face softly and push several loose strands of hair behind her ears, the coldness which he radiated helped to cease the pain which she assumed felt like being burnt alive but did nothing for the stabbing pain which radiated through her whole body.  
After a small heated argument which Sophia could hear going on around her yet she couldn't focus on the words, she felt Loki's cold hands wrap around her, pulling her up so she was cradled in his chest, pressing her body as close to his as she could, letting the coldness wrap around her just before the unconsciousness did.

**Short I know, but I think this is getting into a habit  
I wanted something nice to write during my Enterprise lesson and I'm looking forward to writing the next bit, so I did this tonight **

**Please Please Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews you wonderful people!  
This is just for you MynameisAurora, I was just going to leave this bouncing about on here but I don't know. I hope you enjoy!**

Sadly no one but Sophia is mine  
Please review and enjoy ^^~

"What are you doing?" Stark snapped as Loki picked Sophia up in his arms, feeling unwelcomed and unusual fear for a mortal but rejoicing slightly none the less when she pulled herself closed to him, her arms looping around his neck, making his skin turn blue where their skin touched as his body battled against the heat which was emitting from her.  
"Can you bare you touch her?" Loki asked him bluntly, "I will take her to your apartment and heal her, I can meet you there I assume."  
"Brother why would you do that?" Thor asked, and Loki lied easily, refusing to admit to anyone that he cared about her, refusing to accept the answer himself.  
"Would you rather we watched her perish brother?" Loki snapped, "I'm redeeming myself," he said with a sneer, turning on his heel to disappear from the spot when Steve grabbed his arm.  
Loki looked down at Steves hand which was clenched onto the fabric of his black shirt with disdain and ignored the urge to snap his hand off all together.  
"If you hurt her," Steve said menacingly but Loki cut him off before he had a chance to finish his threat, his voice as low as thunder as he spoke, making even Thor's hair stand on end.  
"I will not harm the girl, now get your filthy hands off me."  
Before disappearing in a flash.  
Reappearing in what he assumed was Starks bedroom, with an audible sigh he looked down at the girl with a small bit more of compassion on his face now that he was away from everyone and softly slid her down on the silken sheets of his bed, trying his hardest to not respond to the strangled moans which escaped the captivatingly beautiful mortal Sophia's lips when his skin left hers. Instead he walked to the foot of his bed and waved his hand, making the burnt and bloody assemble she was wearing earlier disappear, instead she was dressed in dark blue silk shorts and a matching camisole top as he set to work. He started on what he assumed was causing her the most pain, which was the garish laceration on her thigh, cupping his hands around it for a second and once he'd removed them the garish gash was gone altogether.  
He did this to all the minute cuts and burns which the small explosion had given her, each time noticing more and more about her body. The tattoo she had on her back of a phoenix of sorts, the bright oranges and blues standing out on her pale white skin which was almost as pale as his. And all of the freckles which covered her face, and shoulders, the way her hair was standing on end and the small scar she had on her left eyebrows. All these perfect imperfections were stored in Loki's mind forever, because no one like him had anything like that. They were perfect in every sense of the word and here was the most perfect being he deemed he had even seen and she was dotted in a thousand imperfections which made her unique.  
Loki felt her forehead softly, hoping that the blazing heat had gone down but if it had, he didn't notice it at all, and this time when she brought her hand up to pull him closer, she didn't miss. Her scorching hot skin feeling almost like silk itself on him, as she lethargically pulled him down so he was lying next to her.  
Loki swung his long legs onto the bed and couldn't help but a let a smile escape when she curled her body around him, trying to absorb as much iciness as she could.  
He battled in his mind to make sense of it all, why he was feeling so happy at her touch and why he couldn't leave her until she was better, and protect her always even though she was a lesser mortal and he was a god, he couldn't ever remember feeling like this.  
During this exact though process Stark, Thor, Jane and Steve burst through the bedroom door all four of them taken aback at what they saw before them and Loki quickly set about putting a stony expression on his face.  
"Hey, get your hands off her," Steve and Stark said at the same time, leaping forwards and with one look Loki stopped them dead as he slowly tried to disentangle himself from the mortal girl, disturbed at what Stark and Steve's thoughts held of what he'd done to her while they were alone.  
As he managed to slip out of her grasp and swing one of his legs off the bed, he heard Sophia moan again and pull herself closer.  
"No, Loki, you cold. Please stay, it's nice," she mumbled, before settling back into unconsciousness, which made Loki use everything he had to not look down at the girl with a fond smile but instead with disgust as everyone in the room looked down at the unconscious girl with sympathy, Loki settled for doing that in the privacy of his own mind.

**Short I know, but I think this is getting into a habit  
I wanted something nice to write during my Enterprise lesson and I'm looking forward to writing the next bit, so I did this tonight **

**Please Please Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I only own Sophia, but give me time!  
Please read and review**

Loki sat on the foot of Sophia's bed, trying to stop himself from glancing at her every time she shifted in her sleep, his heart thumping in his chest at the thought of her.  
_She's a mortal and I'm a god, she is nothing.  
_He thought, trying to convince himself to forget about her altogether, which Loki found out was easier said than done.  
"Are you alright brother?" Thor asked as he walked into the room, and Loki pulled himself together, sitting upright, a sneer plastered onto his face.  
"Of course I am. Have you decided on what you are to do with me?" he asked emotionlessly, not really interested in the answer, his mind was already drifting.  
Thor grinned broadly, "I think you'll like it brother. Stark said Sophia wanted to let you out, and he is willing to let her stay here. So she will be your warden."  
Loki froze at what Thor assumed with the word warden, he assumed it had angered him, but Loki froze because he was trying to ignore the emotions which were rising in his chest at the idea of staying with Sophia, that he could protect her properly.  
Loki opened his mouth to reply, when Sophia cut him off, a scared whimper escaping her lips as she flung herself upright, her brown eyes wide and full of unshed tears which she tried to mask as she looked at Loki and Thor.  
"Evening," she smiled weakly as Thor rushed to her side.  
He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows, "are you alright Sophia?"  
"I'm fine," she rubbed the back of her neck, as she glanced up at Loki a faint blush spreading across her cheeks, "uh, thanks for healing me Loki."  
Loki didn't trust his voice to not betray him, so instead he just nodded a stony expression on his features.  
"I'll go and tell the others you're awake," Thor grinned as he walked towards the door, pausing as Sophia spoke softly.  
"Can you tell them I'm just going to have a shower first, I mean if that's okay, I just feel gross," she muttered hesitantly as Thor nodded before strolling out of the room.  
Loki didn't move as Sophia pulled the covers off her and swung her legs off the bed, her legs unable to hold her up as she pushed herself up, almost collapsing to the floor before Loki jumped to his feet and caught her in his arms, his breath hitching slightly as Sophias lips were a second away from his. He pulled her into his arms, ignoring Sophias feeble protests as he walked into the ensuite bathroom which was black and white, with a wave of his hand the bath was full to the brim of warm steamy water with the scent of vanilla filling the air as Loki placed her on her feet.  
"Can you get undressed by yourself?" he asked her stiffly, not daring to even look at her.  
"I'll be fine Loki," she whispered, watching Loki as he spun around and just before he shut the door behind him, he heard her whispered, "thank you." Before he walked away.

It had been the longest three hours of Sophias life as she walked through her front door, running her hand comfortingly across the bookshelf as she sighed, letting herself fall onto the couch as she shut her eyes, running a hand through her hair as she thought over the last days events.  
_Not only am I now part of a secret organisation full of Superheros but I am also moving in with the richest man, into fucking Stark tower and not to mention that I am not in charge of making sure that the god of mischief and lies doesn't kill anyone, or try to enslave humanity again while finding him ridiculously intriguing. And hot.  
_She thought to herself, pulling herself upright and walking into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and flinging one of the kitchen draws open with unintentional force as she started pulling things out at random, throwing things over her shoulder until she pulled the crumpled cigarette packet out with a triumphant smile on her face as she pulled out one of the cigarettes and fished the lighter out of her pocket, lighting it in a second, smiling as she inhaled the smoke.  
She made herself a cup of tea and walked into her bedroom, putting her Ipod on shuffle as Woe Is Me came on, Sophia finding the nose oddly comforting as she started at the white board in her room, jumping forwards and picking up the pen as she started writing, her handwriting scruffy as she scowled at the board.  
'I do not have feelings for Loki,' it read and she flung the pen onto the floor as she took a sip of her tea, falling backwards when she heard the squeak of a pen on a white board which made her sit upright.

Loki had no idea why he decided to hide himself as he followed her, but there was something about her which made him want to know more and know what she liked and disliked and as much as he refused to admit it to himself, he wanted to make sure that she was safe.  
He walked through the door behind her and cocked his head as he watched her run her hands across the shelves of books and as he looked around her flat he decided that none of that was what he expected of her at all. He didn't think that there were would be piles of books covering the walls and floor making it impossible to move anywhere and that it would be as clean as it was. He couldn't help but to chuckle as she flung herself on the couch in a blur of red as her hair fell out of the ponytail, falling around her face. She  
He followed her into the kitchen, glad that he was impossible to see from the human eye as he watched her scrunch her nose up with frustration as she rummaged through some cluttered draw and he couldn't help but to see how cute she looked, which automatically made him question his sanity on this planet.  
_She's just a mortal, she's disgusting._  
He tried to repeat to himself until she pulled the small blue packet from the draw and the triumphant smile on her face make Loki crack a smile as well, he sniggered as she took the drag of the cigarette the expression on her face, he realised, was of ecstasy, and Loki decided that he wanted to be the reason for that look on her face one day with an evil smile.  
He followed her into her room and paced behind her, his eyes raking up and down her body as she shook her hips very slightly to the music, her body in the small black shorts and baggy shirt was mesmerizing to Loki – easily the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen.  
He jumped as Sophia flew herself forwards suddenly, Loki was sure that she'd seen him, but to his surprise she picked up the pen and began to scrawl on the whiteboard before flinging the pen, and dropping onto the bed, and for a second Loki didn't even notice what she'd written on the whiteboard, his eyes were on her as she sprawled out on the bed, her lips pouting as she breathed the smoke out, her eyes partially shut but he could still see her bottomless brown eyes.  
He turned around slowly, his eyes unwillingly leaving her body as he looked at the whiteboard as a coy smile escaped lips, which turned into an impish grin when he picked the marker pen off the floor, finding it too hard to ignore the temptation to try and mess about with her.  
Underneath her messy handwriting, he wrote;  
_Oh really?  
_Laughing as Sophia jumped upright, a horrified expression crossing her features as she looked at the board, jumping to her feet as Loki allowed himself to be seen by her.

**Please review my lovelies.  
xox **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I only own Sophia, but give me time!  
Please read and review  
**

"Loki you are such an ass," Sophia growled, throwing the nearest thing she could grab at him, he was lucky in the sense that it was just a pillow, but he still easily caught it with one hand just before it hit him.  
"You'll have to do better than that to get me my dear," he sneered down at her, chuckling under his breath at how outraged she was, just like a little kitten who thought that they could take care of a tiger.  
"I swear to you, that one day I will get you," she mumbled, not daring to meet his eyes, "what are you doing here?"  
"I was making sure you were okay."  
Sophia put her hands on her hips, tossing her messy red hair over her shoulders as she snorted indignantly, "I can take care of myself Loki, I'm not just a weak mortal."  
"Why is that?" he asked quietly, cocking his head slightly as he watched her place things around her room seemly at random into a suitcase.  
"I was born that way," she muttered again, not daring to meet his eyes as she darted out the room to collect more things.  
"My dear," Loki drawled, following her casually, "you're nothing but a mortal and I am the Lord of Lies, do not think you can fool me."  
"Exactly," Sophia turned around, abruptly livid and Loki realised how upset he was to see so much mistrust and anger etched in her usually serene eyes when she looked at him, "you're the Lord of Lies, The God of Mischief, _the_ Silvertongue, so why should I trust you? I have no interest in being another one of your playthings that are lower than you because they're mortal. I don't care if I think I have feelings for you, maybe, just maybe I did because as much as you think you can see though people. I could hear bits of what you were saying when I was sleeping," she spat out, and Loki had to work hard to disguise the shock, embarrassment and general upset that she was fuming at him, "and I thought that maybe you had depth. That you weren't cruel and shallow because you told me how much it was hurting and I pitied you. But I was right the first time, I don't ever want to see you again."  
Sophia ranted, and in the back of her head she knew she was being unfair but it was the way she almost told him, everything about her past, everything that had happened but the realisation that he thought of her nothing more than a lowly mortal made her see red. How could she be so stupid.  
In a flash, the room that Stark had allocated her in his tower was in front of her, and Loki was standing coldly behind her, and the shut off look in his pale green eyes made her forget why she was angry in the first place.  
"I'll move your stuff into here shortly," Loki said coldly, nodding his head slightly before stalking out of the room, his head held high and as soon as he left Sophia threw herself down on the bed and growled in frustration before falling into a restless sleep.

When Sophia woke up, she knew it was light outside she could see the sunshine worming its way through the gaps in the curtain, so with what felt like an extortionate amount of effort she pulled herself out of the silk bed, surprised to notice the wardrobe door open slightly with all of her clothes piled neatly inside and piles of books and various other things which used to reside in her flat now scattered around her room and as she groggily plucked clothes out of the wardrobe and wondered into her bathroom she realised that all of her toiletries were there too, she smiled faintly and made a mental note to thank Loki if he was there when she walked downstairs.  
Once she was dressed and had her make-up done she looked at the mirror and tried to gauge from her reflection if she looked pleasantly acceptable. She had a grey, black and white dress on, which came up to her collar bones but fell just above mid thigh, with a pair of black tights on. She'd put black eyeliner around her eyes and fluffed her hair so you could actually see the layers in it. She shrugged impassively at her reflection before walking down the stairs to see Penny, Stark, Thor and Jane all sitting on the soft cream couches.  
"Finally woke up I see," Stark laughed as he noticed her, shifting on his seat.  
"Yeah," she replied, her voice still hoarse with sleep, "what time is it?"  
"Half one," Penny smiled graciously.  
"Shit," Sophia mumbled, "sorry I didn't mean to sleep in so long."  
"It's fine," Stark waved his hand, "please help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen." He said, just as Sophias stomach growled.  
"Thanks," she grinned, smiling as a way of saying hello to Thor and Jane as she walked past them to walk into the kitchen.  
Where she found Loki.  
There was an uncomfortable silence as Sophia pottered around the kitchen, making a cup of tea and pulling out a few cookies from the cupboard, chewing one of them thoughtfully as she leaned against the side, stealing glances at Loki.  
As far as she could tell he'd not even glanced her way, and he looked awfully stiff, as if he'd been sitting in that chair all night, and Sophia for the life of her couldn't help but to notice how toned his body looked in what he was wearing. A black shirt which was done up to the second to top button and a pair of black trousers which framed him perfectly.  
"Look I'm sorry Loki," Sophia mumbled, taking a sip of her tea.  
He nodded his head slightly in her direction, "if you desire for me to leave you alone I will."  
Sophia couldn't help but to let her thoughts wonder when he said desire, forgetting that she was meant to be apologising, his voice sending shivers down her spine, sending her into overdrive when he said desire.  
"No," Sophia chipped up, cramming the last cookie in her mouth before she carried on, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want too. I mean," she stuttered, "if I were you I wouldn't want to spend any more time around Jane than necessary."  
"You don't like her?" he asked Sophia, turning to face her slightly with a small grin on his face.  
"No," Sophia snorted, "well I suppose I don't know her well enough to dislike her, but she seems like the crazy possessive type. Anyway," Sophia said quickly, "come and join me?"  
Loki looked as if he was going to open his mouth and reject her entirely, which made Sophia automatically internally have a go at herself for saying something so utterly stupid, until he spoke up.  
"Of course," he nodded, rising to his feet and following Sophia into the living room, making everyone else in the room fall silent as they settled onto the couch beside each other. Sophia grinning inwardly at herself as she noticed out of the corner of her eye how relaxed he seemed to be next to her.  
"Did you eat?" Stark asked her, while glaring warily at Loki.  
"Only a few biscuits, I don't like eating much when I just wake up," Sophia shrugged, her eyes falling on her beloved Xbox which was lying on the floor, hooked up to the large TV which was mounted on the wall.  
She started at it longingly for a few moments before she spoke up, putting her cup of tea down beside her as she gestured at it, "do you mind?" she asked Stark.  
"Of course not, we'll need to see about getting you a TV in your room," he smiled, his eyes on her as she jumped onto the floor switching the Xbox on with a small grin as she put her game in, Stark switching the TV on.  
"What's that?" Loki asked her from where he sat.  
Sophia turned around and extended the second controller to him, "it's like a games console. It's fun," she grinned at him as he slid on the floor just behind her and Sophia shivered when his leg brushed her back as he sat comfortably.  
The Guitar Hero log came onto the screen as Sophia explained the concept of the game to Loki, pointing out all the buttons, "okay this one's green, and this one's red, this one's yellow, and that's blue and orange okay? Now remember you only tap them once for every coloured circle that passes onto the other circle okay. You got it?"  
Loki nodded and his eyes became glued on the screen as Sophia pressed one of the many buttons, "okay we'll do a song together," she muttered, "you can do easy because you've not played it before."  
"Which one are you doing?" Loki asked her.  
"Oh expert. I love this game," Sophia turned and smiled at Loki who was sneering at her, holding the black controller gingerly in his hands.  
"You're a mortal if you can do expert so can I." He sneered, making Sophia just roll her eyes as she changed it on the screen.  
"Fine we'll do a battle on expert and see who wins. Oh and Loki, arrogance really isn't attractive."  
Everyone else in the room held their breath for Lokis response which never came, and in a matter of seconds Sophia had set up the first song, 'Suck My Kiss,' by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers and it was safe to say Sophia was winning.  
She didn't want to pat herself on the back and say that she could have got all of the notes on that song – even though she could – but Loki kept distracting her. He wasn't doing anything on purpose but it was the small moans he kept letting out under his breath of frustration as he kept missing the notes which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge.  
Once the song ended, Sophia turned to face Loki, who had a face like thunder as he scowled at her, "I want to play another," he said stubbornly.  
"Accept you can't do expert," Sophia said quietly.  
"I will do another," he repeated.  
"Only if you accept you can't do expert Loki, I thrashed you so hard." Sophia laughed.  
"I want another," Loki growled.  
"Prepare to lose again than," Sophia sighed playfully as she put another song again.  
And lose Loki did, all afternoon.  
Right up until Stark made Sophia stop playing the game because her stomach was rumbling so loud that you could hear it over the game.

"You should have said something earlier," Loki sighed quietly when they were alone in her room, she was sitting cross legged on the middle of her bed and Loki was sitting on the edge of it beside her.  
"I was fine," Sophia rolled her eyes, before they returned to Lokis face as she bit her lip, leaning forwards so that they were only a breath apart, "is that concern I hear in your voice Loki?"  
A small smile appeared impishly on Lokis face as he leant forwards so their lips were virtually touching, "it could have been anything you'd want it to be," his breath on Sophias lips, making her desperately lean closer, to feel his lips on hers before he jumped to his feet, a large impish smile prominent on his lips as his pale green eyes came to life.  
"I'd best leave you to bathe."  
Before strolling out the room, leaving Sophia to once again throw herself backwards on the silken pillows, growling this time in desire.

**Please feed the cute little writer with cute little reviews  
they're better than food to me **

**I hope you enjoyed xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I only own Sophia, but give me time!  
I hope you like!  
Please read and review  
**

Sophia could hear the door open but she couldn't quiet bring herself to open her eyes, the darkness comforting as her mind still felt blurry with sleep and she couldn't quite make out the noises around her, but she was still so wrapped in her dreams that she couldn't quiet work up the feelings to be concerned or confused.  
"Sophia," she could hear someone say, who she assumed was Loki. She assumed it was Loki because she couldn't imagine anyone else having a voice that sounded so much like silk.  
She groaned under her breath and poked her head over the covers, squinting through little slits in her eyes and groaned again once she saw the time.  
"Sophia wake up," Loki whispered, perched on the edge of her bed, with a mocking grin plastered across his features which Sophia wanted nothing more than to smack off.  
"But it's so early," Sophia mumbled, burrowing down the covers, "tell them I'll come in later."  
"Or I could do this," she heard Loki say, and without looking up she knew she'd see the smile that sent shivers down her spine in both fear and excitement.  
"Do what?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked at him through soft slits in her eyes, his smile blinding her – the happiness radiating from him felt contagious.  
He gestured towards the clock on the side with one hand, and Sophia tilted her head towards it, slowly bring a hand up to her eyes and rubbing her eyes before turning back to Loki, a grin now etched in her features and a part of Loki wanted to freeze her like that forever.  
Her flame red hair tumbled uncontrollably over her shoulders, and her eyes were now open so you could see the warmth that was inside them, her lips full and red, curved into a soft smile and it made Loki want so scoop her up from harm.  
"Is it really five?" Sophia laughed, rolling onto her back, "you're amazing," she smiled softly at Loki and almost immediately wished she hadn't.  
She wanted to be mysterious and different to all the other girls who swooned over him, he was a god, he was used to that. And she wanted to make him try and want her, but here she was, swooning over him.  
_Stupid stupid girl.  
_She chastised herself silently, looking up at Loki who was looking down at her with what seemed to her like compassion in his eyes, she pulled the covers back and tapped the bed next to her, with a mumbled explanation that _she was too hot_ before she realised that he could tell that she was lying, which was probably why she noticed another impish smile slip onto his face but she chose to ignore it, trying to keep the blush spreading across her cheeks.  
She was happy and confused when he slid into bed next to her, lying on his back before he turned to face her and Sophia was only just hit with the realisation that he was strikingly beautiful. He had half a dimple on one cheek and his cheekbones were so sharp they looked as if they could cut you, and his pale green eyes made Sophia feel naked under their gaze.  
"I'm a god," he smirked, "I can do much more than that." Their lips almost touching like they were the other night, except that this time it was Loki pushing himself closer to Sophia and she could almost hear her heartbeat in her ears as she felt his cool breath on her lips.  
"Well I'm intrigued now," Sophia smirked softly herself as she shut her eyes and put her lips on his, and for a moment his lips didn't move beneath hers and just before Sophia was going to pull away full of apologises she felt his ice cold hand slip up her neck, keeping her in place while Sophia entwined her hands in his black hair, his lips feeling urgent on hers as she gladly welcomed him, shivers sent down her spine as she moved her lips down to his neck as he pulled her on top of him. Loki moaned under his breath when she softly bit the skin on one of his collar bones, before literally ripping her top off, throwing broken pieces of fabric all over the floor as she let his hands roam her body, moaning herself when Loki pinched one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger which spurred him on more.

Loki wanted to hear more of the delectable moans which escaped her lips as he tried to stroke all of her beautifully soft skin that he could get his hands on, wanting her to squirm on top of him, he wanted to take her to the edge of madness with pleasure. He wanted to give her everything that he'd once only wanted for himself.  
"Wait," he heard her say and he couldn't hide his smile at how out of breath she sounded, her lips red and beckoning to Loki as she traced absent minded patterns on his chest as she refused to meet his eyes.  
"What's the matter?" Loki asked, he wanted to kick himself for letting so much concern drip into his voice but none the less he brought a hand up to her cheek and cupped it softly.  
"I don't want to be the girl you get it on with, just because you're lonely."  
"I don't only _get it on with you_," Loki mimicked her, making Sophia laugh because even Loki could tell that saying those words sounded weirder in his accent, "because I'm lonely. I give you my word," he said so sincerely that Sophia whimpered slightly before leaning in for another kiss, which led to the best two hours of Loki's long life.

"Are you paying attention Miss Thorne?" Fury snapped because Sophia was smirking slightly at Lokis bored expression behind Furys back.  
"Perfectly," Sophia smiled innocently, "every word."  
Which made Stark snort slightly into his coffee as he raised his head, "nonsense, you and Loki have been staring at each other since breakfast.  
"Have not," Sophia said instantly, her eyes flickering towards Loki who was doing better at keeping a stony expression than she was as she felt the blush creep up the back of her neck.  
"I'm Starks bitch and I have to practice my telekinesis," Sophia said with an easy grin, her choice of words made Stark once again snap into his coffee and for Lokis stony expression to return.  
"You're _not_ Starks 'bitch,' he'll be your mentor," Fury said emotionlessly as he began to pack everything into his bag.  
"Yeah that's what I said," Sophia smiled again, sipping her cup of tea which Loki kept filling to the brim with the best tea she'd ever tasted. She smiled as thanks to him, earning her one of his small smiles back as she turned to face Stark.  
"Anything you feel the urge to do?" Sophia asked him, lolling back in her chair, her flame red hair pulled back into a bun today, making her look older, and if Loki was honest he couldn't decide what he liked best.  
"Not at the moment," Stark said, throwing her a smile as he waved his hand before returning to his book, "practice your telekinesis."  
Sophia scowled and grumbled under her breath, before quirking her eyebrow at Loki who looked deep in thought, "I'll get some empty cups then," she mumbled before pulling herself to her feet and walking out the room.  
She stopped down one of the many corridors before leaning back on the wall with her head in her hands.  
"What's the matter?" Loki asked, nodding slightly at her.  
"I can't control my telekinesis, not all the time. It's fucking hard," she moaned, looking up at Lokis sour expression. "What's up with you anyway face ache?"  
Loki passed her a fleeting smile at this before he spoke, the sour expression spoiling his otherwise stunning features, "I don't like the idea of you working with Stark."  
Sophia stared at him for a second in shock before controlling the urge to burst out laughing – she could tell from Lokis expression that laughing wouldn't help in the slightest.  
"Loki, I don't see Stark like that."  
"He sees you like that," Loki hissed back, a fierce urge of protectiveness coming over him, "I've seen him look."  
"I don't care," Sophia interjected, stepping closer to him, "I just don't see him like that, regardless of how he looks Loki. I'm interested in you, I thought I made that pretty clear this morning," she grinned, planting a soft kiss on his lips, making him begrudgingly grin with her. "Come on." She laughed as they walked towards the conference room together.  
"How was fetching the mugs?" Stark asked cockily, raising his head from the book he was reading, looking up at Sophia with a knowing look.  
"I decided I didn't need them in the end," Sophia tried to say blasé as Loki returned to the chair opposite her as Sophia sat down, Starks knowing gaze staying on her.

Sophia was trying, she really was, but she just couldn't seem to make the empty bottle in the centre of the table move. She'd shifted about the room so she was now sitting behind Loki on the windowsill with the sunlight on her back. She could hear the chatter around her but she'd managed to block it out, and had figured out in the two and a half hours that she'd sat in silence was how to hold the energy she needed, but not extend it. Not like the third hand that she remembered it being like. She sighed and leaned back, her eyes falling to the floor as she only just realised how exhausted she felt, smiling softly at Loki as an idea crept into her head.  
She stared hard at the bottom of Lokis chair and focused her mind on moving it, and with one forceful burst of power which made Sophias head spin, Lokis chair flew out from underneath him, crashing into the other side of the room as Loki landed on the floor with a start making everyone else in the room fall silent in shock, as Sophia burst out laughing.  
"Was that you?" Loki asked as he pulled himself to his feet in a flash, brushing his clothes down.  
"Maybe," Sophia said, a mischievous grin sliding onto her face, unaware that everyone's eyes – even Thors were transfixed on them.  
Loki smiled and nodded at her, "not bad. We'll make a trickster out of you yet."

**Please feed the cute little writer with cute little reviews  
they're better than food to me **

**I hope you enjoyed xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews you fab people!  
And I hope this layout or whatnot will make it easier to read? Idk, let me know :}  
Uhh right, well believe it or not there is actually a plot to this story and I keep going to write the big explaining plotty chapter but I always get distracted and I was going to do it tonight (promise) but I have some ridiculous exam tomorrow, so I'm revising tonight, but I'm home after the exam so I'll write it tomorrow and update. Promise!  
Please, enjoy and review!**

Sophia and Loki strolled into the conference room and they immediately noticed the bad mood which seemed to hang in the hair like a black cloud.  
"Natasha what's wrong?" Sophia asked, throwing herself on the revolving chair and spinning around before facing her again, a questioning gaze etched on her features.  
"They have people psychoanalysing us," Natasha replied through grit teeth, glaring down into her coffee, "they're with Thor now, then I'll assume it's you two, everyone else is finished already. Be warned they're asses."  
"Why are we being psychoanalysed?" Sophia asked curiously, spinning between Natasha, Steve and Stark as she spun around on her chair, her red hair looking like fire as it flew out behind her.  
"The counsel told Nick to do it to us," Stark grumbled, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling as Thor walked in, wearing a disgruntled and confused expression which looked out of place on the gods face.  
"Loki they want to see you now brother," Thor said, as he walked into the room.  
Loki sneered as he walked out, his head held high as he looked every bit of the high and mighty god that he was.  
"I hope that they are aware that this isn't a good idea," Sophia said more to herself, but Thor sent her a questioning glance. "Well I assume Thor that they spoke about _feelings_ which Loki isn't used to. Let along being open. And," she added as an afterthought, "They're going to talk about him being adopted."  
Stark looked up at her, his usual grin replacing the moody face, "what do you think he'll do?"  
Sophia opened her mouth to reply which was then a loud sound of glass smashing, with a mischievous grin Sophia jumped to her feet and knew she was being followed by Stark and Thor as she burst through the door she was a man in a white coat who she assumed was the psychologist lying on the floor, surrounded by broken glass and Loki stepping over him with a triumphant sneer on his face as he walked towards them, looking back at the man with disgust.  
"I dislike these mortals Thor," he said before pushing between the group and doing into the conference room.  
Sophia let herself fall into her thoughts for a few moments before she was jerked to her senses by the psychologist pulling himself to his feet, brushing all the glass of him and wincing slightly as he walked, but none the less calling her name and beckoning her to come in the now windowless room with him.  
She rolled her eyes and dragged her feet as she walked into the office room, making Stark laugh behind her as he walked back into the conference room. She sat down and tugged at the edge of her black off the shoulder black knitted dress she was wearing nervously as he shuffled his notes about before looking at her, and she realised two things at the same time, that the man in front of her, who must have been in his late thirties was quiet attractive with his emerald eyes, and the second was that without talking you could see his arrogance which made her hate him.  
"So Sophia," he said pausing, moving around more bits of paper before looking up at her, "do you want to start?"  
"Now why on earth would I want to do that?" she asked, rolling her eyes, letting the sarcasm slide off her tongue with ease.  
"Fine then, to start with I want you to say yes or no to these questions. You're an only child?" he said patronisingly, a sickening grin forced onto his face that Sophia wanted nothing more than to slap off.  
"Yes," Sophia said tersely.  
"You were in your mothers control in London until you were seventeen?"  
"Eighteen," she corrected automatically, clenching her fists as he spoke.  
"You're romantically involved with Loki?"  
There was a brief pause until Sophia spoke up again, "yes."  
"You've never known your father?"  
"Yep."  
"Your mother didn't treat you as she should have?" he asked, so smugly that it almost wasn't a question, it was just a jibe that made Sophia see red.  
_We're not talking about that. Not now, not ever you asshole.  
_Sophia thought inside her head as she stood up, her hands clenched into fists at her side, and much to her infuriation he stood directly in front of her so she just spat in his face.  
"You don't know shit, get out of my way."  
"No," he said quietly, striking Sophia swiftly on the side of her face, as she stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, the unexpected slap disconcerting her slightly before she pulled herself to her feet, fuming as she stormed forwards and in a flash head butting him, scarlet blood began falling down his face but he stood his ground,  
"I will find out. The council told me to find out all about you," He said, darting forwards and grabbing her left arm in a horribly tight grasp, bringing his knee up to connect with Sophias ribs three times before she felt her skin heat up and in a second she spun around and knocked him off his feet, she felt his fist collide with her face, soon after tasting blood but she heard the satisfying squeal as her burning hot hands closed around his throat, drawing the attention from everyone in the conference room.  
"What's going on here?" she heard Thor asked before she saw Loki, who pushed his way through everyone and she wondered how she looked to them. She knew her lip was split and she could feel her sensitive, pale skin began to bruise where he hit her while she was her hands around his throat and he was begging for her to remove her burning hands while he had blood pouring down his face.  
"What's he done to you?" Loki said quietly, but due to the anger in his voice he may have just as well been yelling as it sent shivers down everyone's spine.  
"He uh, the counsel sent him to find out about my past. Didn't they?" she asked him, shaking him slightly so he failed about like a limp rag doll.  
"Yes, yes," he gasped, his fingers gingerly trying to peel her hands from around his neck.  
"He hurt you, I'll kill the dirty scum," Loki said, pushing Sophia gently out of his way, her hands slipping from around his neck as he fell to the floor with a bang, taking in deep breaths of air as he massaged the burnt areas.  
"No Loki," Sophia jumped forwards, "I mean yeah he's a spy and a dick but show mercy," she appealed to him, "we'll have him go to the counsel and get them to leave us alone. Won't you?" she asked him angrily, glaring down at the whimpering man who nodded quickly as a reply.  
"If you hurt her again, I will kill you slowly and you will beg before you die, are we clear?" Loki spat out, making the man on the floors pupils dilate with fear at Loki's terrifying expression.  
Loki pulled himself upright and tugged on Sophia's hand leading her away from the man on the floor, letting go of her hand once she was next to Thor as he said he was going to find Fury and make him get extra people to keep her safe when he was gone, which made Sophia roll her eyes in irritation but smiled fleetingly at Loki's pouting expression.

**Kind of lame ending, but honestly everything I wrote after that sucked, but yeah;  
Enjoy! **

**Review ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a tiny little chapter, because everything has been turned upside down but I want you to understand!  
Okay  
Enjoy and review**

Fury had ordered everyone to leave the room except for Sophia, Stark and Loki. Sophia was sitting perched on Loki's lap as he held an ice pack to her bruised ribs and Stark sat beside them, placing her tea on the table as he handed her a cigarette.  
"Thanks," Sophia nodded as she winced breathing the smoke in. "I'm supposed to have quit," she chucked quietly before Fury began to pace the room.  
"So do you mind explain what's going on here Sophia, because I just looked at your file and there is nothing before you were eighteen." Fury snapped.  
Sophia tried to shrug but winced again as the pain shot down her ribs, making Loki growl and pull her gingerly closer.  
"She's been through enough today," Loki said, the anger laced into his voice as he tried to remain calm, but Sophia held up her hand before taking another drag, speaking slowly as she turned to face Loki.  
"It's fine, Fury does need to know, and Stark does because I'm living with him and they're after me and I'll assume you're just curious," she smiled softly at him but Loki couldn't ignore the sadness etched in her eyes.  
Sophia snorted as she began, looking up at Fury with her large round eyes, "My name isn't Sophia, but then again I never had a name, I was always 'the experiment,'" she tried to grin but it just came out as a grimace, "that's not a very catchy name. My mother was a scientist, and she wanted to create a serum to make an invincible human, where when they're scared they are too hot to touch, they can see and hear better, they're faster, they're stronger, telekinesis, can read minds and whatever else. Obviously she didn't get all of them because I was her guinea pig. From the day I was about one, I think she'd inject me and it felt like I was being tortured, it is the worst pain I have ever been in. And that was about for two hours a day until I was eighteen. And the board of Scientists rejected her plan to begin with, which is why I suppose she used me – but always year after year, with me as evidence they'd still say no to funding her. I mean she made me fight, I'm too hot to touch when I'm afraid, I can see and hear better, I can barely do telekinesis, and I remember everything I read – but I don't know if that's just how I was born or..." Sophia cleared her throat nervously, all three men in the room were staring at her, taking in every word.  
"When I was about eighteen she'd beat me within an inch of my life, and I don't know what it happened it was so quick... I pushed out with my telekinesis, sent her flying into a wall and when she dropped it was on a glass table... there was so much blood. I just ran," Sophia looked about the room and misjudged their angry expressions and leapt to her feet, ignoring the searing pain which slid down her ribcage. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I _know_ I'm a freak," Sophia began to freak out before Loki stood up and in one swift movement his hand was covering her mouth as he looked down at her with a sincere expression on his face.  
"No one here thinks that you are in the wrong. If she were still alive I'd have done much worse after hearing what she did to you," Loki said darkly and for once Stark nodded in agreement.  
"But now they're after me," Sophia said in a small voice, willing herself not to cry, "I don't want to be tested on again."  
"As long as we're around that won't happen," Furys voice boomed and Stark pulled himself to his feet smiling comfortingly at her.  
"They'll have to get through all of us." He reminded her with a friendly grin.  
Loki spoke up last of all, his cool voice in her hair as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "I will never let anyone touch you again, my dear. I'd die first."

**Short and shit but a Friday update (what do you expect lol)**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly I don't own anyone other than Sophia, pity me :{**

**Please**

**Enjoy &  
Review**

Sophia looked up at Loki, who was kneeling beside the bath, his fingers tracing small circles on her shoulder as she relaxed in the warm water, as she looked up at him she could tell from that hard glint in his eyes that he was still angry, but after many hours of worrying, Sophia finally found out why, and it wasn't the reason she thought. She thought for some reason that Loki was angry at her, for what she'd said earlier about her mother but instead she found out it was because he wasn't there to save her, which made her heart melt, ever so slightly.

"Loki," Sophia said, pulling herself out the bath gingerly, her body automatically regretting the decision as the cold air hit her skin, "I was thinking about going out tonight, getting away from it all for a bit."

"I'll come with you," he murmured as with a wave of his hand summoning the softest towel which Sophia had ever felt on skin as he slowly began to dry her, his eyes trying to take in every detail of her body, his intense gaze making Sophia shudder with pleasure before she pulled herself to her senses.

"You have work to do, and besides Loki I think, I just want to get away from it all for a few hours," as he stood up Sophia cupped her hand on his cheek, smiling slightly at how warm his stunning eyes looked in that second, "I can manage on my own."

Loki raised himself to his full height and walked out of the bathroom and sat on their bed stiffly, and after a second of surprise Sophia followed him, cocking an eyebrow as she looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want me with you?" Loki asked, but the way he said it made it sound more like a statement as he glared up at Sophia as she sighed, running a hand through her damp hair.

"It's not that I don't want you with me Loki, it's just," she sighed again out of frustration as she pulled her gaze away from him as she spoke, a blush rising to her cheeks, "I've never told anyone about my past before and I feel – I don't know. Weird. I just want to get out, for a night."

"As you wish," Loki said, before swiftly pulling himself to his feet freezing with his hand on the doorknob as Sophia replied.

"Stop acting like a child."

Loki turned around and in a flash he was towering over Sophia, who tilted her head up adamantly.

" Do not forget that you are talking to a god," he spat through grit teeth which made Sophia smile up at him.

"Don't forget who I am then Loki. You are the best thing I've found," she said, pulling down on his black shirt cuff, pulling him down to meet his lips, before pulling away and smirking at his lustful eyes, "I am not about to run off with someone else. Trust me."

Loki nodded slightly, before strolling out of the room, leaving Sophia with a small smile on her face.

Sophia walked out of her room an hour later and both Stark and Loki looked at her in shock. Her usual black jeans and tie dyed top had been dismissed for skin tight black leggings and a black and grey checked shirt which fell to mid tight and a pair of nine inch black stilettos, her hair had been teased into perfectly messy red curls and her eyes had been lined with glittery black.

"How do I look?" she did a little spin and blushed as Lokis eyes stayed on her the entire time.  
"Exquisite," Loki said under his breath as Stark just smiled at her. Sophia walked over the room and planted a kiss on Lokis lips before standing up again and walking to the door, her eyes on him as she turned back.

"I'll be back by about two, I'm only going to this small alternative metal pub place I found on Google about twenty minutes away. See you later."

"Have fun," Stark smiled waving her off as Loki just nodded at her.

Sophia knew within the first ten minutes of getting into the quaint little pub that Loki was there, she wasn't sure how but she could just tell. Not that she was letting it bother her, she was having a nice time, she'd been chatting to a cute couple for a while and their best friend showed up within the first five minutes and they were already doing vodka shots together.  
It was annoying her though, that Loki didn't trust her, or that she couldn't go anywhere without him, she did one more shot and smiled as she felt the amber liquid scorch her throat as she stood up, the world spinning slightly as she did so, as she smiled down at Amber and Connor as her and Adam went to step outside for a cigarette.

After Sophia borrowed a cigarette from Adam, she smiled and hugged him before walking around the corner, taking a swig from the bottle of cider she didn't remember picking up, but it tasted good all the same.

"You might as well come out Loki, I know you're here," Sophia said flatly, taking a drag of her cigarette as a seething Loki appeared from what seemed like thin air.

"Who was that?" Loki snarled, pacing ever so slightly as Sophia looked at the god with an unfazed gaze.

"Who, Adam?" she shrugged, "he's lovely, dead sweet. And also gay Loki, that much is obvious so you're freaking out over _nothing_."

Loki froze for a second before opening his mouth to reply, but Sophia held her hand up, silencing as she spoke, she could hear her words slurring slightly but she couldn't seem to find the effort to care.

"No Loki, look I just want to get out, I'm coming home alright. I won't leave you, hell, I love you, you actual idiot," as soon as those words were out of Sophias mouth she cursed herself.

'Way to scare the god off you,' she thought to herself grimly as she readied herself for either Lokis laughter or anger, but it was in vain. Instead he crossed the space between them in seconds and kissed her forehead.

"I'll keep an eye on you but I will remain at Starks," and Sophia could have sworn on her life she heard Loki say under his breath the words, 'I love you too' before he disappeared.

Sophia leaned back on the wall and smiled to herself, taking another drag on her cigarette before she felt a sharp pain on the back of her forehead as the darkness overwhelmed her.

When Sophia woke she couldn't figure out where she was, she assumed it was a hospital of sorts before the florescent white lights were blinding and she couldn't move, her hands and feet were both strapped down to the chair as a man paced in front of her that she didn't recognise.

"Oh hello there miss, we were wondering when you'd awake," Sophia shut her eyes when he spoke, calling Lokis name in her mind to try and alert him, so he could save her. "Oh no," the unknown man tutted, "don't try and call that god of yours. We've blocked his place from him you see."

Which much to the unknown mans alarm made Sophia smiled broadly, leaning back comfortably on her seat, "well now he'll definitely look for me won't he. Idiots."

**Sorry**

**But yes**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly I don't own anyone other than Sophia, pity me :{**

**Please**

**Enjoy **

**Also, can I take this moment to thank everyone who reviews, alerts or favourites my stories**

**You're the best people in the world and if I could I'd hug each and every one of you.**

"There's something wrong," Loki all but growled as he burst into Starks front room, making him and Pepper jump slightly. "It's Sophia. I can't sense her, I think somethings happened," Loki felt his throat close up but he forced the words out anyway, "If I can't sense her she could be dead."

**LOKI'D**

**No real chapter, just a teaser while I try to make my explosive chapter the best ever**

**(expect crazy Loki, jealous Loki and Sophia to calm him like a boss.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sadly I don't own anyone other than Sophia, pity me :{**

**Please**

**Enjoy **

**Also, can I take this moment to thank everyone who reviews, alerts or favourites my stories**

**You're the best people in the world and if I could I'd hug each and every one of you.**

"But he will never find you," the unknown man smirked down at Sophia, which made her only grin wider, settling back in her seat, staring at him as he paced.

"You don't know Loki," she chuckled, "I mean you're just stupid. If you didn't hide me you would have had until about two in the morning, now I mean you'll have five minutes."

Sophia smirked as she saw a small amount of colour drain from the unknown mans face, as he resumed pacing, every now and then staring at Sophia until he snapped, leaping forward and digging his nails into Sophias shoulders and spitting in her face.

"You belong to us, you belong to the scientists who made you, you insolent brat. We will make humans better, we will finish you." He yelled, searing pain burning down Sophias ribs as he shook her slightly, the restraints digging into her wrists as she felt a trickle of blood run down her arm.

Regardless Sophia glared up at him insolently, hatred etched in her brown eyes as she spoke through grit teeth, "When I get out of here I will fucking kill you."

The unknown man smiled menacingly and walked off, waving his hand through the glass as nine or ten other people in white coats and rubber gloves roughly pulled Sophia from her seat, and before Sophia even notices what was going on they'd flung her onto a metal trolley, the heat her skin was emitting in turn making the metal hot, burning her back as she bit back a scream of pain.

"No," Sophia screamed, trying to yank her wrists out of the bindings which kept her hands and feet tied to her bed as the unknown man walked back up to her bedside with a syringe in his hand, full of the all too familiar murky liquid. "I am not your fucking guinea pig," she snarled as she tried desperately to pull her hands free.

He flicked the syringe menacingly as he stood beside her smirking down at the panic on Sophias face, "Where is your god now, remember Sophia. You are beneath ordinary, you are just an experiment which means nothing to anyone, this is the best you can do with your life."

"I am a person," Sophia screamed, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she arched her back trying to free her hands, the unknown man stood above her for a few more seconds, before holding her left arm down, putting the needle in place which was when Sophia heard the silk like voice as Loki appeared beside her, looking every inch the god which he was.

His eyes were cold and angry as he with a simple flick of his wrist made the syringe disappear, staring at the man before speaking. "Do not even think about running, do not give me an excuse to kill you. Which I will do, slowly," he said, not taking his eyes from the now quivering man in front of him as chaos ensued around them as the other scientists were running out of all the other exits which were now blocked by Stark and Thor who both had equally murderous expressions on their face.

"Be lucky Sophia is injured or you would be quivering on the floor," Loki said, before swiftly untying the binds which pinned Sophia to the bed, scooping her in his arms much to her protest and in a second she was in her room at Stark tower back in the green silk pyjamas and Loki was towering over her, a worried expression plastered over his usually emotionless face.

"Sophia, are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, sitting down beside her as she sat up gingerly, rubbing the unshed tears from her eyes before replying, placing her arms around Lokis neck.

"I hate them," she mumbled, "I don't like being scared."

"You never have to be," he murmured so sweetly that it made Sophia chuckle.

"Careful Loki, I think you were just being sweet."

"Never to you, mortal," he laughed and planted a kiss on Sophias head, before with a wave of a hand, sending her to a blissful sleep, leaving Loki to sit up with his own scared thoughts all night.

Sophia woke up the next morning to find a note instead of Loki's cool body waiting for her, she groggily opened it and smiled slightly as she read it.

'Sophia, I have some business to attend to today with Thor. I am assured that Stark will remain home and keep a watchful eye on you in my absence, stay inside. Remain Safe. Loki.'

Sophia pulled herself out of bed and groaned as her ribs sent a wave of pain around her body as she padded to the shower.

"Jarvis," she called out as she plucked some clothes and a towel from the wardrobe, "Can you tell Stark I'm awake and can you tell me what time Loki left?"

"Of course miss," she heard Jarvis reply, "and he left at exactly five thirty six this morning."

"Thank you Jarvis," Sophia said quietly, standing in the shower and looking with alarm at how much of the water falling off her was red, her wrists stinging as she held them under the warm water, before eventually deciding that it was time to face the rest of the world.

She quickly threw on her denim shorts and one of Lokis baggy black tops as she walked out, her hair still slightly damp, flicking over her shoulder.

"Oh thanks," Sophia said with surprise as Stark ushered her onto the couch where there was already a cup of tea, a small plate of biscuits and a new cigarette packet.

"Now," he grinned as he sat down opposite her, "I know you said you were only smoking when you were stressed but after last night I think you're entitled to it," he nodded at the cigarettes, pausing hesitantly as Sophia lit the cigarette, taking a deep drag before he carried on. "We actually all wanted to talk to you."

Sophia looked at him intently before glancing at Jane, Steve and Pepper who held her hands up, "No Sophia not me. They wanted to talk to you, I disagree with them."

Stark looked stunned at Pepper before turning back to face Sophia who was looking at him with a confused smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, cocking her head as her stomach sunk, fear that something had happened overwhelming her.

"It's you and Loki," Stark began but Jane cut over him;

"Do you actually know what you're doing? He's crazy and he'll just end up hurting you," she snapped, visibly shrinking away when Sophia turned to glare at her.

"And what, you all think Loki is evil and I am naive?" Sophia snapped, smiling slightly as she heard Pepper say no from the kitchen.

"We just think you'd be better suited to someone who would care for you properly and keep you safe," Steve said, staring intently at Sophia who pulled herself to her feet and stood in front of the Tv glaring at all three of them warily.

"Loki does keep me safe," she said, shaking her head slightly, "he rescued me last night."

"He should have never let you go out by yourself in the first place," Steve cried out, making Sophia look sharply at him.

"So I'm not allowed a life because something _might _happen to me?" she rolled her eyes, "Shit happens it's not Lokis fault."

"But he's bad," Jane spoke up, "he will destroy you. He'll leave without so much as a second thought."

Sophia felt her skin warm up from the anger welling inside her but tried to keep it buried inside her, the last thing she wanted was to burn Janes face off, as much as she'd like to it'd upset Thor.

"He won't leave me," Sophia shook her head, her tone full of disbelief, "not like how Thor left you for what, two years?" she smiled cattily at Jane, "I'm happy why is that a problem, it's not hurting anyone."

Steve stood up and much to Sophias dismay he stood directly in front of her, she assumed he was trying to make a point about how small she was or something irrelevant like that, but instead what happened was a total surprise.

"You deserve better," he said confidently before moving his lips down to meet hers.

Sophia found herself rooted to the spot for a second, before she remembered that she could indeed move her arms and legs, ducking under his arms and looking back at the three of them in shock as she snatched the cigarette packet up.

"Steve..." Sophia shook her head with a mixture of shock and disgust, "No. I'm with Loki and I'm sorry you guys all seem to forget that you never made a bad choice, which is all he did. Make a bad choice and he's paying for it now but apparently means that neither of us can be happy." She looked back at Steve and shut her eyes for a second, searching in her mind to see what the right thing was to do, "you should leave before Loki gets back, you know that whole reading minds thing could get really messy when you thought that I was too stupid to make my own choices, especially with regards to who I have feelings before," she said, before she stalked off the kitchen, slipping though the door as Pepper looked at her with sympathy just before Stark pushed through the kitchen door himself looking sheepishly at Sophia.

"I had no idea Steve was going too..." he began but Sophia smiled softly at him, taking a drag on her cigarette before replying.

"It's fine, I know what I'm doing Stark, don't worry," she tried to assure him, and in reply he got a nod and a friendly grin before walking out of the room talking to Jarvis and telling Sophia that she was working tomorrow.

Sophia put her head in her hands and took a calming breath before repeating the whole ordeal to Pepper.

**Crazy/possessive/angry Loki next time folks!**

**Please review**

**xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly I don't own anyone other than Sophia, pity me :{**

**Please**

**Enjoy **

**Also, can I take this moment to thank everyone who reviews, alerts or favourites my stories**

**You're the best people in the world and if I could I'd hug each and every one of you.**

**I keep promising my possessive Loki but there are so many damn exams, I'd better pass. **

**Anyway, here's a little snippet **

Loki pushed his hands into his pockets as he tilted his head up, letting the wind try and push his body as both him and Thor stood on the top of the tall building, looking down at the useless mortals beneath him.

He sighed as his phone rung, he didn't understand why Sophia insisted he took it around with him, it was a stupid human invention, but none the less he couldn't say no to her.

Without even looking at the screen he slid his finger across the screen and held it up to his ear and said, "Were you not aware of the note I left on your pillow?"

"Yeah," he heard her say nervously and Loki somehow managed to frown and smirk at the same time.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I need you to promise not to be angry, Pepper said I should tell you before you get here..." Sophia trailed off making Loki chuckle.

"I promise I shan't be angry, what's the matter?" he said calmly, walking to the other side of the roof than Thor, his black cape swaying in the wind.

"Okay well Jane was _putting her opinion across _about how I shouldn't be with you," he heard Sophia growled and couldn't help but to laugh at how easily she was angered, yet his laughter was cut short when she heard what else she mumbled, "and Steve kissed me."

In one swift movement Lokis hand tightened in anger around the phone, crushing the metal together before throwing it out of anger on to the streets below, Thor turned around to look at Loki but after seeing the enraged expression on his face he thought it wiser to keep quiet.

'_How dare he even look at her like that, she's mine. Mine!' _Loki thought over as he paced around the roof, anger welling in his chest the longer he paced.

Half way across town Sophia sighed when she heard the phone go dead and she looked at Pepper with a worried expression on her face as she gingerly put her new phone on the table.

"I don't think he took that as well as we hoped."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sadly I don't own anyone other than Sophia, pity me :{**

**Please**

**Enjoy **

**Also, can I take this moment to thank everyone who reviews, alerts or favourites my stories**

Sophia was perched on a desk going over a set of blueprints with Stark and Bruce when Loki stormed in, the temperature in the room dropping a few degrees as soon as he stepped foot inside, everyone jerked their head up just in time to see Loki pull Steve off his feet and pin him to the wall.

Sophias mouth fell into an 'O' shape as she leapt off the table, standing beside Loki as she softly put her hand on his arm flinching from the cold but keeping her hand on his arm, as she looked up at his face, a furious expression making his features suddenly look terrifying.

"How dare you kiss her, you filthy human. Do you have any idea on what I am, what I can do?" Loki asked, not sparing a glance at Sophia as he spat the words out with such venom that even Sophia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge.

"Loki," Sophia tugged again lightly on his arm, worried about the tight expression he had around Steves neck. "Loki stop it, please."

Loki looked down at her for a second, before removing the hand around Steves neck and pacing to the other side of the room, letting Steve fall to the floor, his hands cradling his neck with his hands as he spoke up.

"She deserves someone who would looked after her," he rasped and everyone in the room was silent, Sophia rolled her eyes irritably but didn't say anything either, for fear of making things worse.

"I do look after her," Loki spat out, "I would die for her and you think you'd care for her more?"

"I think if she had half a chance she'd care for me too," Steve spoke up, staring at Loki defiantly, something Sophia never thought she could do if he had that expression on his face.

For half a second Sophia thought that Loki was going to kill Steve, there was something in the air, the way his stance changed that made her skin crawl, evidentially Thor thought the same because she heard him call his name out in warning, before with a flash, Loki just disappeared.

Sophia stared at the spot where he'd gone for a second, before turning to face Steve. "He's a slightly unhinged, powerful god who has already tried to take over the world and what, you think it's a great idea to _antagonise him_. Smart move Steve," Sophia shook her head in disbelief before snatching her bag and a pile of books Stark assigned to her to read before ducking her head at him, "alright if I read these at home tonight?" And after a quick nod from Stark, Sophia all but ran out of the door.

She could tell that Loki was in the bedroom as soon as she slipped through the front door, shivering as Lokis mood brought the temperature. She dropped the books and her bag on the chair before gingerly pushing the door open to reveal a pacing Loki, who froze as soon as she stepped inside.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to spend your day with Stark and Steve?" he mocked making Sophia cock an eyebrow as she put her hand on her hip.

"Don't Loki, don't pick a fight with me because Steve fucked up. You know I don't see him like that, you can see into my head so how can you think like that?" she asked him, staring him out before he spoke again.

"He kissed you."

"Yes, and I told him to fuck off, what you think I'm jumping into bed with every guy now?" she snapped back, running a hand through her flame red hair.

"I'm going to Asgard soon," Loki said quietly, "my father requested it, to review my sentence. Thor thinks I'll be free. I don't want you around them when I am not here," he challenged her, his lips pursed as he waited for her reply.

"No," she snorted, "Loki, I'm not going to not have a laugh because guys look at me. I can't fucking help it, I don't even get why they do – I mean seriously. Steve's not going to try again now is he, Hawkeye is banging Natasha, that much is obvious, Bruce is well Bruce and Stark – come'on Stark is one of my best friends."

"He looks at you in that way," Loki growled.

"So what?" Sophia snapped back, "you think no man will look at me like that ever? Please. You should trust me enough to know _nothing will happen_." Sophia said, holding her hands out exasperated.

"But it did today," Loki began but Sophia cut him off, running a hand through her hair as she flopped on the bed shaking her head.

"We're going around in circles," she rolled over so she was looking at Loki, "do you trust me?"

"What?" Loki asked, surprise on his face as she caught him off guard.

"Do you trust me?" She repeated.

Loki nodded tersely and Sophia nodded, "then shut up Loki. You trust me, I trust you. You hopefully won't go and bang with someone else and I won't so what does it matter?" She beamed up at him as he sat down beside her.

"I'm happy," she smiled softly at him, pulling him in for a soft lingering kiss which left her wanting more.

"You're mine," Loki growled as he deepened the kiss, shifting slightly so he was on top of her as she automatically wrapped her legs around him.

As they kissed Loki swiftly ripped her top off and growled as he pulled the bra apart, holding the flimsy material up before throwing it on the floor with disgust, "I dislike those very much," before dropping his kisses down to her neck, smirking under his breath as he remembered all the right ways to make her moan his name, his breath hitching slightly as he felt her flaming hot hands travel down his body and with a quick flick of his wrists, he had Sophias hands tied above her head with golden thread, pinning her hands there as he heard her moan under her breath as he began to trail more bites and kisses down her body.  
"You're mine tonight," he growled as he all but ripped the jeans off of her, revealing her perfect body which made his skin tingle, the lustful expression on Sophias face made him want to give her pleasure right there and then, but he wanted to tease her, something he was oh so good at, he wanted it to go on all night.

And it did.

**You liiiike?**

**Review :}**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sadly I don't own anyone other than Sophia, pity me :{**

**Please**

**Enjoy **

**Also, can I take this moment to thank everyone who reviews, alerts or favourites my stories**

**Two weeks later **

Sophia woke up with a start, the memories which sometimes plagued her dreams making her sweat with fear. She glanced down and saw Loki sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his face that Sophia didn't want to destroy so as quietly as she could she tried to untangle herself from the silk sheets, pulling on an oversized t-shirt and a small pair of shorts, but as soon as she reached the door, Loki propped himself up on his elbow, smirking at her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Loki chuckled.

Sophia smiled at him as she walked back towards the bed, sitting beside Loki, his hand automatically stroking the soft skin on her leg, "I was going to make us some tea."

With a wave of his hand a silver tea pot complete with a small jug of milk and tea cups appeared on the table beside them, Sophia nodded appreciably and laughed slightly, "Should be careful, a girl could get used to this kind of treatment."

Loki sent her a grin which matched hers, "good, I want you too. You are mine after all."

Sophia laughed lightly at this and Loki was sure that he'd never heard a more beautiful sound. She kissed his forehead lightly and pushed him towards the bathroom, making him fall on his back.

"If you don't hurry up Thor will be waiting for you," Sophia smiled sadly, "and the last thing you need is to be late. Please, you I worry."

"It will be fine," Loki smiled, as he pulled himself out of bed, his pale body looking as if it were shining due to the few rays of sunshine which worked their way through the curtains, giving the room an eerie glow.

"I wish you knew why they'd called you early," Sophia sighed as Loki gave her a lingering kiss, kissing her nose lightly before towing her into the bathroom.

"I believe my father thought I would call already so now he's going to say I'm free to leave." Loki shrugged, smirking as he lifted the baggy top over Sophias head and ignoring her weak protest about letting the tea get cold, pushing her into the shower with him.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Sophia mumbled into Lokis shirt collar, the cape flowing out behind him giving the impression he was taller, making Sophia feel like a small ant in comparison.

"I will be fine my love," Loki said confidently, kissing his forehead, "I promise I will be back for you in a few days. Remain safe."

"Always," Sophia smirked as they broke apart, "as if I'd do something reckless and stupid."

Which in turn made Loki chuckle, a serious expression falling back onto his face before he looked over Sophias shoulder at Stark.

"If I come back and she's hurt, I will blame you. Keep her safe." Loki said, and after Stark nodded slightly, with one final kiss on Sophia's forehead, along with Thor he disappeared to Asgard.

"Now I have nothing to do," Sophia moaned, stamping her feet as she walked back to Stark once they'd gone and he simply chuckled at her.

"We have work to do, think we can finish the new invention by the time your lover boy gets back?" he asked her, chuckling as she turned around, an impish smile on her face.

"Of course we can Tony, we're geniuses."

**Three days later**

Sophia was beginning to get restless; it had been three days and no word from Loki or Thor. She liked to think that if Loki died she'd know she'd feel empty but there was nothing. No sign that he was neither alive nor dead and it worried her.

She took a sip of her coffee and looked blandly at the magazine in front of her, not really caring about the celebrities but after her, Tony and Bruce finished the invention yesterday there had been nothing else to preoccupy her mind.

"Sophia," she heard Thor say and she jumped out of her seat, alarmed when she saw for once he wasn't smiling, his expression looked more troubled than anything – something that looked severely out of place on the gods face. "I have some grave news."

"What?" Sophia managed to choke out, her throat suddenly going dry as she felt her stomach roll.

"Loki is remaining is Asgard," he said sullenly.

"Oh thank god," Sophia laughed, "I thought you were going to say something had happened. So when is he coming back?"

"He's not," Thor muttered, "I believe he wishes to no longer leave our realm."

"Oh," Sophia managed to choke out, aware that the room once again was focused on her, everyone else sitting there in silence. Sophia smiled sadly at Thor, "he always how beautiful it was, I'm not surprised. I just thought..." she trailed off, "anyway, least he's alright." She nodded before walking back to her seat, blinking away the tears as she heard everyone talk around her, and through that all she heard Janes little snide whispers which were something along the lines of _'I told her so.'_

"Jane," Sophia spoke up, "if I hear you say, I told her so, one more time I will beat the shit out of you."

Which made Stark chuckle as he caught Sophias gaze, an obvious silent question mark in his eyes and Sophia looked around at everyone else before looking back at Stark shaking her head, mouthing the word later before letting one tear fall. Before brushing it away and burying her head in a book.

**Loki has chosen to go, or has he?**

**DUNDUNDUN **

**You liiiike?**

**Review :}**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sadly I don't own anyone other than Sophia, pity me :{**

**Please**

**Enjoy **

**Also, can I take this moment to thank everyone who reviews, alerts or favourites my stories**

**Two weeks later **

Sophia snapped her eyes open just before she fell asleep, to scared of having another nightmare to let her body relax into slumber, rolling her eyes when she realised that they were still talking about the same damn thing.

"I'll do it," Sophia rolled her eyes, slipping to her feet gracefully as she went to slip out of the room, Stark stopping her before she left.

"Are you sure?" He murmured, "only the last time you saw him he did try to hurt you."

Sophia shrugged and slipped past Stark, trying to convince herself to stop thinking about Loki as she walked down the long corridor, he'd been gone for just over three weeks and it felt like torture to her, that he could leave without so much as a proper goodbye. When she finally reached the door, she pulled out the thin knife which Loki had given her, and waltzed in with a cocky smile on her face.

"Hello doctor, still won't give us your name?" Sophia asked confidentially, hoping that he didn't notice her hands shaking slightly with fear as she sat down.

He inclined his head at her, "Sophia nice to see you. You make me so proud."

"Aw," she said, a false sweetness covering her words, "You make me sick."

There was silence for a second as Sophia began to play with the dagger in her hands, a small wave of satisfaction rolled over her as she saw his eyes widen at the sight of the blade.

"So, what is so special about me? I'll assume there are other children I heard her talking about them."

"You are the finest, any other children that had the same dosage as you have died and no one can handle the new serum, except we think, you," he began to say, stumbling over his words, excitement flashing in his eyes before she leapt over the table, holding the dagger to his throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Listen you ass, I don't give two fucks about your new serum, or if I'm frank the other children. Where are you based, how many sick fucks out there are like you." Sophia growled, her eyes flashing with anger as she waited for his reply and when she realised it wasn't going to come she carried on anyway, "I will kill you. If you tell me I'll make it quick, if you don't then you will die begging."

Sophia pulled the dagger away from his neck and pulled herself up to her full height, turning around and walking towards the door finding every inch of self restraint she had to not turn around and destroy the man who partially made her childhood a living hell.

"You killed your father, did you know?" The doctor taunted, Sophia froze but otherwise gave no other inclination that she'd heard him, "he was one of the druggies that your mother tested you out on."

Sophia turned slowly on her heels and smiled at him maliciously, "think of it like this; if I don't care that I killed my own father, why should I care about killing you."

"Because I hold answers you crave," he leered.

"I don't care for answers, they won't change anything," Sophia shrugged carelessly, turning back towards the door as he spoke again.

"You know your mother is alive don't you?"

"Impossible," Sophia whispered, not waiting to hear what else she said as she flung herself out of the room, throwing the dagger down the hall and punching the walls, letting the tears fall freely down her face. She was half aware of Stark and Natasha running down the hall until they were behind her, when she flung herself into Starks arms, looking at Natasha through tear filled eyes.

"She can't be alive, she can't," Sophia mumbled, her body shaking with the fear which coursed her veins.

"We'll protect you," Natasha said sincerely, before Stark put his arms around her, leading her out of the door, dismissing themselves for the rest of the day.

Four hours later and Stark walked into Sophias room to find her clutching a bottle of whiskey to her chest, with a two discarded packs of twenty cigarettes as she fumbled to get the lighter to work on the unlit cigarette she held to her lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, an incredulous smile on his face as he leaned on the door frame.

"Drinking and smoking while trying to pretend I'm not quiet real," Sophia grinned, chucking her head back and laughing, finally getting the lighter to work.

"Why don't you go out?" Stark asked her half heartedly.

"Because... Because," Sophia slurred, frowning as she concentrated on her thoughts, "It isn't you guys job to babysit me. And," she exclaimed, holding the bottle of Whiskey in the air, "I have whiskey!"

Stark laughed good naturedly, "Well I might just have to get drunk with you, or you're just _sad_."

"Oh please do," Sophia grinned, "get a bottle, we will have a genius party!"

Another few hours and even more bottles of whiskey passed, and Sophia found herself sprawled out on Starks front room floor with him beside her, the pair of them surrounded by empty packets of cigarettes and whiskey bottles.

"Do you know," Sophia giggled as she pulled the cigarette to her lips, "I'm supposed to have quit."

"You're doing a grand job," Stark laughed.

"Do you know," Sophia smiled as she repeated herself, "That you are my first true best friend. I mean seriously, I don't feel too clever talking to you, you're not an ass and you can handle whisky!"

"Yes," Stark laughed, "you are an amazing pint sized genius."

"Oh do the complements never end," She laughed at him as Stark tried to stumble to his feet.

"I am going to bed," Stark slurred as he basically fell in the direction of his room. Sophia put her cigarette out and simply shut her eyes as she called out.

"Well I'm just going to sleep here, bed's too far," and almost as soon as the words escaped her lips, she was asleep.

_Sophia had no idea where she was, though she assumed she must be dreaming, it was as if she was floating in a dark purple, swirling cloud and seemingly alone until she noticed a shadow in the distance. _

"_Who is there?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat as she felt a genuine rush of fear spread around her entire body, and her heart almost stopped when she realised who it was. _

_It was Loki._

_Except this wasn't the man she remembered, he was dressed in tatters and covered in blood, he looked so shrivelled and hurt that she almost didn't recognise him. _

"_Loki," she gasped as he reached her, and she raised her hand to his lips as with a sharp intake of breath she realised why he wasn't talking. _

_His mouth was sown shut. _

"_Loki," Sophia cried softly, "is this real?"_

_He nodded slightly, his eyes on her as he ran a hand through her flaming hair, keeping his hand on her cheek as he stroked it longingly. _

"_You didn't choose to stay is Asgard did you?" Sophia asked, but she didn't have to see Loki violently shake his head to know the answer, "did Thor know about this?" she asked and she had to hold back an angry hiss as he nodded, his eyes sad. _

_Sophia took a deep breath in and blinked away the tears, "I'll come and get you, I swear it," she said with so much feeling that Loki looked taken back for a moment before he once again shook his head, before touching his heart than hers, his eyes boring into hers._

"_You only came to tell me you love me?" She asked and she smiled slightly when he nodded, "You fool you know I love you. I'm coming to get you," she nodded, taking his hand from her cheek as she squeezed it tightly, willing herself to wake up. "I promise," was the last thing she said before she threw herself back into the real world._

With a start Sophia jumped to her feet, cursing as she looked at the clock, the longer she spent doing nothing, the longer Loki spent there. Ignoring the wave of nausea she jumped to her feet and flew into her room, pulling clothes over her head in a rush.

"Jarvis, get Stark up now! Tell him to get dressed it's urgent." Sophia yelled out as she danced around her room, looking for her shoes.

And in less than five minutes Stark ran into the front room fully dressed to see a pacing Sophia.

"What's happened?"

"It's Loki. He didn't choose to stay you didn't see him. They're torturing him," she cried out, "his mouth was sown together, he was covered in burns Stark."

"Right," Stark said, taken back at what he heard for a second before carrying on as him and Sophia ran out of the building, "We'll sort it. Sophia, we'll get him out. We will tell Thor."

"Thor knew," Sophia interrupted Stark darkly, "He let them do all those things to Loki."

**Poor Loki **

**DUNDUNDUN **

**You liiiike?**

**Review :}**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sadly I don't own anyone other than Sophia, pity me :{**

**Please**

**Enjoy **

**Also, can I take this moment to thank everyone who reviews, alerts or favourites my stories**

**Two weeks later **

Sophia saw Thor before he saw her, and without her even consciously making the decision as her vision turned red, she extended her arm and found strength from somewhere she didn't know she even had to fling Thor to the wall with her telekinesis, ignoring both his and Janes protests.

"How could you," Sophia said menacingly as she stood in front of him, keeping him pinned to the wall while at the same time keeping the hammer pinned to the floor, a small voice in the back of her head was congratulating on her new found control. "He trusted you, all this talk about how you were still brothers regardless of blood and it was all bull wasn't it. How could you Thor," Sophia screamed, pacing slightly, keeping her control on him as he looked down at her with dismay and regret.

"He was doing what he was told," Jane said adamantly, and her alongside everyone else in the room knew that she shouldn't have said that and as soon as she did Sophia lost every inch of control which she had.

Several things happened at once; Thor dropped to the floor Sophias hold on him leaving as quickly as it appeared, and Sophia pounced on Jane, flinging her to the floor, ripping out chunks of hair with one hand and punching her repeatedly in the face.

Thor flung towards the fighting girls but before he could reach them Stark stepped in his path, "back off," Stark growled as Natasha stepped forwards pulling Sophia back as softly as she could, restraining a thrashing Sophia in her arms as she screamed at Jane.

"You knew and you didn't fucking tell me?" Sophia screamed, glaring at Jane, "You let me think he left me you stupid fucking whore, they're torturing him – "

Jane cut her off, holding her bruised head up adamantly, "Thor was only following his orders."

Silence ensued as Sophia turned to face Thor with a gobsmacked expression on her face, "You," she seemed speechless for a second, the god looking at her soberly, "You did that to him? He never said it but it was obvious he trusted you and you did this because of your fucking orders?"

"I pleaded with my father but I couldn't sway his mind," Thor said quietly, looking at Sophia sadly, "please forgive me."

Sophia snorted, shaking her head in disbelief, "I will never forgive you Thor. As long as I live I swear to god. Did you ever think about saying no to your father, you know it's wrong, treating Loki like that."

"It was my father's wishes," Thor spoke up.

"Fuck your father," Sophia spat out, "take me to Asgard now, we're going to get Loki."

"I can't," Thor shook his head and Stark went to speak to Sophia, the cold, manic glint in her eyes making him feel uneasy but before he could Sophia spoke up again, testing out her telekinesis power as she pinned Thor to the spot and moved his hammer so it was above Janes head, hovering there precariously.

"You will or I will kill Jane," Sophia said simply, "tit for tat Thor. I won't leave Loki like that."

**You liiiike?**

**Review :}**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good day my wonderful readers, and I am so sorry that I can't upload half as much as I want too because my boyfriend has a bad case of the flu so I am going there this weekend to make sure he's alright (and also because he's such a woman when he's ill ;D)**

**But below is something I wrote on Friday and was going to finish, but as I don't have the time, I hope this tides you over until Monday!**

**I'm sorry, but please read and review. **

Despite the sinking feeling in Sophias stomach she couldn't help but to be blown away by the beauty which was Asgard. The sky and buildings all complimenting each other – it made Sophia realise why Loki spoke about it with such pride.

She walked behind Thor, pushing her red hair over her shoulders as she tried to walk with some form of confidence as everyone she walked past gaped at her as if she was an alien.

'_Technically I am,'_ she thought to herself as she walked, trying to prepare herself for what might happen – not that she had any idea at all. She grinned inwardly as she felt the telekinesis move about in her mind, and only had a fraction of a second to ponder where her new found control had come from until Thor stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"You don't have to do this, we can turn back," he said gravely.

Sophia looked up at him and shook her head adamantly, "I wont leave without him, so don't even try. You can leave if you want to though Thor, I can handle myself."

Thor smiled lightly at her and Sophia couldn't help but to smile back as he turned around and they began to walk again.

"I've already done enough damage, I will help you with your cause and put things right." He said, looking down at her, "You are strong and I hope one day I could call you my family."

Sophia felt a blush spread up her neck as he grinned down at her as they walked, "we have to get him back first," Sophia said quietly, the knowledge that he was here, somewhere in this city and in so much pain, hurt her beyond anything she'd felt before.

"We will," Thor nodded as he pushed the doors open and they stepped inside.

**I'm sorry it's short. **

**Review and let me know what you think and if there's anything you particularly want to happen, it's up to you guys!  
Anyway, review, I love yo' faces. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Good morning world, and my amazing readers. My boyfriend indeed has a cold but somehow that means he's dying. The boy is such a woman, so I'm sorry it is another short chapter but as soon as he's better, I'll get him to wait on me hand and foot so there will be more updates! **

With a deep breath Sophia lifted her eyes and glared at who she assumed was the guard, because out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki in a little ball on the floor, Sophias eyes filled with tears but she rabidly blinked them away, focusing her mind so the guard froze, his hand still on his sword which was mid way though being pulled out.

"Listen to me," Sophia whispered, keeping the man frozen as she squared into his face, her eyes not flickering as she stared into his furious ones. "We are taking Loki, and returning to earth, when the rest of his year is up he can return and they will judge him on the grounds of his first release. Make sure that Odin knows of this," he went on tip toes and hissed menacingly in his ear, "because if Loki or Thor are ever hurt under his orders again, I will make his army rip each other to shreds and freeze him as I slit his throat so help I have that power." She growled, pacing away as she stood beside Thor, pushing her mind forwards as she tested out the boundaries, making the guard turn around stiffly and unlock the gate, his eyes glancing at Sophia at every opportunity with fear now etched into them.

As soon as the gates were open Sophia pushed forwards, knocking the guard out of the way, dropping on her knees to Loki, smiling at him as he glanced up at her, his green eyes filled with tears. She pulled the little silver dagger out of her belt loop and cut at the thin pieces of stitching which kept his mouth shut.

"Oh baby," she cried when she was finished, letting the dagger drop to the floor as he put her hand on his cheek, "I am so sorry. I love you, you know that don't you?"

Loki nodded gingerly, wincing as Thor and Sophia pulled him to his feet, half helping him walk, half dragging him out of the dungeon, glancing at one and other over Loki's drooping head as they walked towards one of the smaller passages to get them back to earth.

"Somethings wrong," Thor said quietly, "the guard, he would have alerted father, the three warriors should be upon us."

Sophia shook her head, trying to keep her hair out of her eyes as they walked, "I don't care Thor, we just need to get out of here, Loki needs to be safe."

After a few more minutes of the back alleys of Asgard they finally reached the smaller passage, and before Sophia even has a conscious thought about how they were to unlock the tunnels to get back to earth, they were there. On the roof of Starks tower.

After three hours of Sophia pacing around the front room of Starks tower in a cloud of smoke and Loki receiving the best medical care that money could buy, the doctor emerged with what looked like a pained and confused expression on his face, and much to Sophias surprise, Loki was right behind him, wincing as he walked but none the less keeping his head high.

"Loki," Sophia smiled softly as the doctor went to talk to Stark, "are you okay? Well I mean aside the obvious," she gestured, her voice getting stuck in her throat as he looked down at her with a mixture of faint amusement and disgust.

"It is your fault this happened," he hissed in her face, pushing her backwards so she fell on the floor, looking down at her coldly, "do not forget that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Review **

**Please?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please enjoy and review my wonderful readers and friends! **

Silence ensued for a few seconds after Lokis outburst as he walked off, limping slightly as he did, leaving Sophia to stiffly pull herself to her feet, glaring daggers at the now closed door.

"Sophia," Stark said hesitantly, "shouldn't you go and talk to him?"

"Why?" She snapped, stalking into the kitchen, everyone could almost feel the heat rolling off her skin, clashing with the coldness which Lokis presence was radiating. Sophia stalked back in the front room with a cigarette lit, stalking to the bar before pouring herself a drink, "I'm going to have a bath," she growled, and no one dared to answer back, to even be comforting due to the angry expression on her face. She walked to her closed door and frowned at it, everyone in the room had their eyes locked on her.

"Loki is in my room," Sophia growled under her breath, rapidly blinking to keep the tears back, hoping that no one noticed. She wasn't the type to grovel or to wait for an apology to make it all better, the walls which Loki had begun to knock down were building back up.

Sophia took a few steps back, flicking her cigarette in the ash tray before waving her hand slightly, the door almost flinging off its hinges as the pair of them glared at each other.

"Get out," Sophia said emotionlessly, not flinching from Lokis gaze as he walked past her, she managed to keep her head up high long enough to walk into her room and down the drink in her hand before she threw herself on the sheets which still smelt like him and sobbed.

Sophia opened her eyes slightly as she heard the door open, and much to her surprise Thor stood in front of her, nervously holding what she assumed was a cup of tea in his hand as he walked over to the bed. Sophia pushed her hair back as she groggily pulled herself upright, all too aware on how red her eyes must look.

"How are you feeling?" Thor asked as he passed her the tea.

Sophia tried to shrug impassively as she took a sip of the sugary tea, "I'm fine Thor."

"You can't lie to me, I can see how upset you are my friend," Thor paused for a second before sitting on the edge of her bed. "You can talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about Thor," Sophia shrugged again, lighting her cigarette as she pulled herself to her feet, "I'm fine."

And without warning, Thor pulled Sophia into what she thought was the most awkward hug that she'd ever had, before letting her go and following her into the kitchen.

Sophia inhaled sharply as she walked into the kitchen, no matter what she told herself she still felt a little pang when she saw Loki, covered in bruises and cuts, wincing every time he moved but she tried her hardest to not let it show on her face as she walked over to the kitchen side, pulling herself up as she sipped slowly at her tea, trying to ignore the mounting tension.

Without warning, Sophia lifted her mug up to her lips, and the once warm tea turned into what looked like a thousand small spiders crawling out but Sophia didn't pause to check, she flung her mug to the other side of the room with a girly squeal which she instantly kicked herself for when she saw the smirk slide across Lokis features as he pulled the toast to his lips to take a bite as Sophia calmed herself down, and with a smirk of her own alongside a small wave of her hand, she flung the toast out of Lokis grasp and back onto the plate.

With a frown Loki tried to pull the toast back up to his lips but with another wave of her hand the toast was back on the plate.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki said quietly, glaring up at Sophia who plastered a butter wouldn't melt expression on her face.

"Me? Nothing, why would I do anything Loki?" She cocked her hair before slipping off the side and stalking into the her room and climbing into the shower, revelling in the warm water as it splashed all over her body.

After half an hour Sophia decided that it was time to sadly face the world again so she slipped out of the shower, wrapping the black fluffy towel around her, and with a shock which nearly gave her a heart attack she saw Loki leaning on the doorframe.

"We need to talk," Loki hissed.

"Can I get dressed first?" Sophia mumbled, not daring to meet his eyes as her body shivered involuntarily.

"No," Loki snapped, grabbing Sophias arm and dipping his head so he was looking at her square in the eyes, "what were you doing with Thor? You are _mine_," he hissed.

Sophia yanked her arm out of his grasp as she looked up at him with a look of confusion, "Not like it is any of your business anymore Loki, but Thor was just giving me a hug. Because we're friends."

"I cannot let him steal you from me as well," Loki murmured so quietly that Sophia wasn't sure that she heard him right.

"Loki," Sophia shook her head and said quietly, "you don't even want me."

"You insolent human," he looked at her with sad eyes, "How could anyone not?"

**Please review**

**Please please please **

***grabby hands***


	23. Chapter 23

**Please enjoy and review my wonderful readers and friends! **

**Just a little cute thing. Prepare for the issues to unfold! **

"Loki," Sophia shook her head and said quietly, "you don't even want me."

"You insolent human," he looked at her with sad eyes, "How could anyone not?"

"Try acting like it," she hissed as she tried to walk away but Loki stood in front of the door, leaning against it slightly as he winced from the pain radiating through his whole body.

"So they can use you to hurt me?" He hissed back, shaking her shoulders slightly, "you think that I couldn't have escaped if I wanted to? I am a god Sophia. They used you – if I left then they would put you back there in my place."

Sophia shook her head but couldn't convince her body to step away from his grasp, "Loki, I can take care of myself."

"I will take care of you, I swear it. I do not want you hurt due to me." Loki growled so sincerely that Sophia flung herself into his arms, smiling as she felt his arms curl around her, his hands running through her damp hair.

"Loki," Sophia murmured as they pulled apart, their lips mere inches from each other, but Loki cut over her.

"I love you Sophia," before pressing his lips on top of hers, his body yearning to feel the blissful feeling that her touch supplied as he allowed himself to be backed into the bedroom and onto the bed with Sophia straddling his lap, her eyes heavy with lust as she pulled away.

"Say that again," she smirked, a teasing edge to her voice as she moved down to his neck, finding all the spots which made him moan as her hands make quick work of the shirt buttons, all but pulling them apart.

"I love you Sophia Joe Thorne," Loki growled, before in an instant flipping her over, pulling the towel away from her body, leaving her harshly exposed under the bright glare of the lights.

She could hear the low moan which Loki emitted as he leant back, surveying her body, a small smile on his face as he kissed down her body slowly, biting her hip bones lightly, making her moan under her breath as she felt his fingers begin to tease as his mouth paid attention to the inside of her thighs, making her squirm even more as his fingers worked his magic as she began to feel the blinding orgasm build up.

"Loki," Sophia moaned, "please."

"Please what?" Loki smirked, and in a blink his lean body was naked beside her, pressing his lean torso on top of hers as he towered above her.

"I need you," she stuttered, her body leaning into his touch, his mouth curled into a smile as he leaned in for a kiss which had the passion to set the world around them on fire.

When Stark walked in.

Sophia squealed slightly and burrowed under the silk sheets which Loki in an instant appeared around them, shielding their bodies, Sophias cheeks almost as red as the crimson sheets.

Sophia heard the door shut and Stark say;

"Well they are definitely getting on now."

Before erupting into a fit of giggles, leaving Loki smiling smugly next to her as she burrowed into his side.

**This is probably the most sexual thing I've ever written and they don't even have sex**

**Whut**

**Please don't judge **

**Please review**

**Please please please **

***grabby hands***


	24. Chapter 24

**Please enjoy and review my wonderful readers and friends! **

"Hey Bruce," Sophia smiled as she threw her tatty faded black messenger bag on the side, pulling out one of her old leather journals before she walked over to him, finding some small comfort in how quiet his lab was compared to everywhere else on the damned ship.

He glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled at her, before placing the book on the side and taking his glasses off, rubbing his temples. "How can I help you Sophia?"

"I was wondering, if you wanted to work on a project with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"What's the project?" Bruce asked warily, rolling the sleeves of his brown shirt up.

"I want to fix me," Sophia blurted out, before ducking her head, pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear before lifting her head back up with a false smirk playing on her lips as she walked over to Bruce, opening the notebook and flicking through it for a second before throwing it on the table in front of him.

"This is everything I can remember them giving me but there are a lot of gaps. I just want to create my own serum. Something to counteract what they've given me, to make me normal." Sophia sighed, looking down at Bruce who was scanning over the journal, an interested expression plastered on his face.

"Why?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence as he looked up at her, surprise flashing across her features before she composed herself for a reply.

"Because I don't want to be a freak for the rest of my life," she mumbled, before glancing up at Bruce, to his surprise when he glanced up Sophia was blinking tears away, "I want to have a family one day maybe, and – what? I could get too scared and end up killing my child," Bruce opened his mouth, but Sophia cut him off before he could say anything. "What? I have the telekinesis, I can barely control that half the time, my skin with the burning heat, I don't want to hurt anyone ever again."

"Who have you hurt then?" Bruce said quietly, scanning the note book in front of him, flicking over a few pages, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Enough people to know that I'm dangerous as soon as I get scared or mad."

"I can appreciate that."Bruce mumbled as he looked up at her. "Why don't you ask Stark to help?"

"I don't want Loki to know," Sophia mumbled, "Stark likes to brag and I'm assuming I can count on you to be discrete, it's just Loki won't understand. He likes that I am... different, he thinks it makes me above the rest of everyone," she smirked before rolling her eyes, looking into Bruces expression, "I know I'm not by the way. He only thinks that to rationalise what he feels for me, he hates humans remember. I don't know," she groaned, placing her head in her hands, "I just want to be normal. Will you help?"

"Of course I will, but you're right, we don't have a lot to go on," Bruce sighed, leaning back on his chair.

Sophia nodded grimly before pulling the silver pocket watch out of her pocket and groaning when she saw the time, pushing her hair behind her ears, "Starks ball thing is on in about an hour, do you want a lift there?"

Bruce shook his head slightly, and Sophia placed her hand softly on top of his and smiled softly, "You can have fun Bruce, you should let yourself."

"I'll be fine here," Bruce help the book up, "I'll read over this."

Sophia smiled slightly before calling Loki, and within seconds she felt his cold hands around her waist and after blinking she was in her room at Starks tower, the scent of vanilla filling the room as she glanced around and saw the incense burning with the steam drifting out of the bathroom.

**I'll update again later!**

**Bit of Bruce and Sophia love. **

**Review please? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**

**A double update, you guys are lucky ;D **

**Harmless bit of fluff, there is a plot, I'll get there I promise! **

**Aha, thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot! **

Half an hour later and with a groan Sophia began to try and untangle herself from Lokis arms as she glanced at the clock, yanking herself to her feet and reaching for a towel within seconds.

"We have half an hour Loki, oh fuck," Sophia swore as she glanced back him, a smile playing on her lips, her hand on the doorknob as Loki remained in the steaming bath, "we do not have an excuse to be late it's upstairs," she cried, flinging herself into the bedroom .

By the time Loki pulled himself from the bath, Sophia was already in her dark green silky underwear and drying her hair, as Loki padded over to her, his hair still dripping as he just wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I dislike these," he growled, clutching at the lacy bra, planting harsh kisses along her neck, making Sophia chuckle as she swatted him away, flicking the switch of the curlers on once her hair was dry.

"Did you pick my dress up?" Sophia asked absent mindedly as she began to curl her hair, not bothering to tell Loki that staring was rude as he stared from his spot on the bed.

"No," he shrugged, and before Sophia could turn and face him with the look of horror which was now plastered across her face he carried on. "I thought you'd like something like this," he said, and with a wave of his hand Sophia jumped up to look into the full length mirror and stared at what she saw herself.

"I can't wear this," she moaned, flinging herself back onto the black and white chair as she carried on curling her hair into perfect ringlets, and although Loki would never say it, he thought the curls framed Sophias chocolate brown eyes perfectly.

"Why not?" Loki frowned, lounging back onto the bed.

"Because it's red. I cannot wear a red dress while I have red hair okay. You just can't."

The pair of them sat in silence for a few moments while Sophia carried on curling the other side of her hair, while Loki waited for her to be finished, but eventually the silence became deafening so as soon as she set the metal curlers down on the chestnut table, Loki waved his hand and felt the feeling of lust creep up his chest as Sophia jumped to her feet, twisting and turning in front of the full length mirror, squealing slightly as she turned to kiss Loki swiftly before she sat back down and began working quickly on her makeup.

Loki congratulated himself on Sophias dress, it was inky black silk and clung to her in all the right places entirely, the smoky grey and silver netting which fell down her back, connected at the top of her dress and wrists with simple silver bracelets to keep it in place made her look taller and slimmer if possible, the dark colour of the dress making her skin look even paler and her hair even more vibrant as it fell over her shoulders.

With a jerk Loki realised that she was ready, so within seconds Loki fixed it so he was wearing a black shirt and trousers with a blazer of sorts which looked black until you caught it in the light where it looked like a deep glittering green instead, his hair pushed back behind his ears, and Loki took Sophias breath away just as much as she look away his.

"Are you ready to go?" Sophia asked, her lips a dark plum colour that made Loki want to lock her up and keep her his forever.

"Indeed my lady," he smirked, holding his arm out, "shall we."

**Four and a half hours later **

Sophia didn't recall ever making a bet with him that evening, or even suggesting a challenge to be made between them, but then again she was drunk and she could tell from the way that some of Lokis hair was ruffled out of place that he wasn't sober either.

The competition between them was simple, you had to see who could get who to give in first and agree to go to the bedroom, and there had been no conformation on what the victor would get, or what the rules were, but somehow through the night the competition began.

As it stood now, Sophia was laughing with Hawkeye who had his arm casually slung around Natashas waist, and Loki was on the other side of the room, talking to Thor somewhat civilly although his eyes never left her and that alone made her skin shiver with excitement.

She was laughing with Hawkeye about something that neither of them could remember but they couldn't seem to stop laughing about it all the same, when she left it.

She knew it was Loki from the smirk which slid onto his face as he cocked his head to the side as he sent one of his doubles which were invisible behind her, breathing softly on her neck before kissing it lightly, biting one of her exposed collar bones lightly before disappearing all together and Sophia excused herself from Hawkeye as politely as she could, staring at Loki as she walked towards the bathroom, trying desperately to think of a way to get Loki to give in because the way it was going, she was going to fold any second now and for once she wanted that control that Loki so loved to have over her, over him.

She smirked as she slipped into the bathroom, the perfect idea in mind.

She slipped out of the bathroom a few seconds later with a mischievous grin on her face as she walked over to Loki and Thor.

"Thor, Jane is looking for you on the roof," Sophia lied casually, if she was honest she had no idea where Jane was but it was a way to distract him.

"Ah well, I shall see you brother," he slurred and Sophia bit back the urge to giggle at the idea of the God of Thunder slurring, as soon as he left, standing in front of Loki, their bodies pressing together lightly.

Sophia bit her bottom lip slightly as she looked up at Loki and laughed lightly as she saw his eyes cloud over with lust, biting down on her lip once more before tilting her head up and kissing a faint trail up his neck until she reached his ear.

"You know," she whispered, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

And before she knew what was going on, Loki grabbed her wrist and within seconds he had led her into their bedroom, as soon as the door was shut his lips were on top of hers.

"I win," she chuckled as she felt his hands tear at the dress.

"This time," he whispered in reply.

**Review?**

**Please?**

**Thaaanks**


	26. Chapter 26

**Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**

Sophia knew something was wrong the second she woke up, and not just because when she woke up that it was the wrong side past twelve and that she could still feel the reminisce of the pervious nights alcohol down her throat, but it was mainly because Loki was sat bolt upright, still as ever and he was already donned in his black suite.

"What's the matter baby?" she murmured, pulling the covers up to cover her bare body as she sat up, running a hand through her messy vibrant hair as she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"You were not going to tell me," Loki said coldly, wrenching his shoulder out of her loose grasp, as he turned to face her, his eyes cold as he glared down, "why do I have to find things out from those _people_."

"Loki?" Sophia mumbled, taken back but how harsh his voice sounded but was stopped short when she saw her phone in his hand with Bruces phone number on the bright screen, her face changed into realisation and then to outrage when she realised what he had heard.

She leant forwards and snatched her phone back into her grasp, retreating back into the bed, "you went through my fucking phone."

"I listened to a message," Loki replied emotionlessly.

"You're meant to trust me," Sophia groaned, "and I was going to fucking tell you before you say anything."

"You were not," he said, disregarding her words, "you are to become nothing but human. Nothing compared to me."

Sophia almost jumped to her feet in outraged but she remembered at the last second how little she was wearing, and resigned herself to flinging the door open with her new found control with her telekenisis, "If I am nothing then leave. I'll do the mission without you."

**WHY DO THEY KEEP ARGUING **

**Because Loki is going crazy?**

**Aha **

**Sorry it's so short, there's a lot of shit at the moment and I am working through it but enjoy this for now? xox**


	27. Chapter 27

**Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**

Sophia potted around the lab, relaxing thanks to the loud music blaring into her eardrums as she looked up and saw Bruce working silently with her journal in front of him, and she felt some form of comfort knowing that there was someone who understood her.

She wrapped the small elasticised band around the top of her arm, waiting until she saw her veins stick out more prominently, with one hand, popping the cap off a needle, wondering idly why people were afraid of blood tests as she watched her dark red blood leak into the vial before handing the vial to Bruce, unwrapping the band from her arm.

She saw Bruce say something but she had to remove her headphones as she cocked her head to the side, the absence of music making the world seem eerily quiet.

"What's up," she asked.

"You're very good at that," he nodded towards the elasticised bands and vials discarded on the table.

"I fucked up when I got out for the first time," Sophia shrugged, trying to keep her face impassive, "I learnt a lot I suppose, in a warped way. And here I am today, totally flawless," she laughed, letting her curled hair fall over her shoulders in waves, the sarcasm prominent in her voice.

"I'm here if you need me," Bruce smiled softly at Sophia before carrying around, working around the lab with the kind of serenity that she thought only the jolly green giant could.

She saw Lokis shadow in the doorway of the lab, and ever since they reached a somewhat civil understanding to not talk about it unless there was a major breakthrough, and Sophia liked to think that when that happened, that Loki would behind her all the way.

Yet he still refused to step foot inside Bruces lab. Or even talk to the man, which irritated Sophia to no end but she understood where he was coming from in a warped sense of way.

"You're early," she smiled at Loki as she scooped up her bag, nodding at Bruce as she left with the promise to call in tomorrow again.

Loki didn't say anything, just walked in front of Sophia ever so slightly so she was always a step behind, until they reached the stairs leading upwards, onto the deck of the ship.

"Loki," Sophia asked as she tried to keep up his pace, enjoying the view of his ass as he walked in front of her admittedly all the same but she was still confused, "are you still pissed I thought we hashed this out. Loki, oi, Loki why don't we just shift?"

She kept a firm gaze on the back of his head, until they reached an aeroplane which was when Sophia began to freak out. That plane wasn't meant to be there, and Loki was leaning.

That plane wasn't meant to be there.

That plane wasn't meant to be there.

That thought kept circling around her head as she took a small step back and Loki turned around to face her, when she realised that it wasn't Loki at all.

**I'm still trying to sort through everything, but I love all of you that review.  
You're the best people in the world, if I'm honest you keep me writing**


	28. Chapter 28

**Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**

Sophia tried to find a logical explanation to what she was seeing before her eyes, but she quickly realised that she couldn't do that and run, her head spinning as she tried to run, blocking out what she just saw but before she even took a step in the opposite direction she felt a sharp pain before falling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

When Sophia finally came too, she winced as the world spun before her eyes, gingerly raising her hand to the back of her head, pulling it back to find that it was caked with dark red blood.

"What the fuck," she screamed, her voice horse as her body just cried for water – or anything liquid really. She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious for and in her mind; she didn't particularly want to wait to find out. "Let me the fuck out of here," she yelled at the top of her lungs but it just came out like a croaky whisper, as she began to bang on the glass which surrounded her. It reminded her of the glass cell on the SHEILD ship.

She saw a shape move out of the corner of her eye and saw what looked to her like a small child run up to her door, and upon seeing Sophia her face turned into one of terror but none the less she climbed on tiptoes and tapped the pin in on the door and hesitantly walked through the small opening once the glass doors finished separating and Sophia stepped back and growled under her breath.

'_Those fucking cowards,'_ she raged to herself, shaking with suppressed anger as the small girl slowly made steps towards her, _'they knew I wouldn't attack a fucking kid.'_

The small child stood just in front of Sophia, holding out a bottle of water and an apple, fear etched in her eyes as her shaking frame passed the food and drink to Sophia, who tried to take it with a small smile, pitying the childs scared face and watched as she ran off into the darkness which surrounded the glass cell, the door sealing itself behind her.

Five hours later and Sophia was expecting the child to come again, and she'd tried to prepared herself, she sat with her back against the wall furthest away from the door, a forced smile on her face as she waited, hoping to make an ally. Even if it was a child she could at least try and find out where she was.

She heard the girl coming before she saw her, the sound of feet slapping on concrete as she ran towards the door, hurriedly punching the numbers into the lock to open the door, and to Sophias relief her face was less hesitant compared to the last time she saw her.

"Hi," Sophia smiled as the girl walked up to her, "my names Sophia."

The girl looked at her with wide eyes before returning the grin ever so slightly, "Molly," she whispered, passing the food to Sophia.

"Hey Molly, can you tell me where we are?" Sophia asked quietly, not letting the smile slip off her face, too afraid of frightening her again.

Molly shook her head, her long brown braids falling into her eyes, "we're underground," she whispered before dashing from the room so suddenly that it took Sophia aback.

"Miss Sophia Thorne," she heard a booming voice over the intercom, jerking her from her sleep deprived trance. "Stand up and keep yourself flat against the wall, we are coming to get you."

And in Sophias sleep deprived mind set after sitting in the glass dome for more a less three days with the only interaction being young Molly giving her food, and after the bright white lights never dimming it felt almost physically impossible for Sophia to catch a wink of sleep, the last part of the intercom message made Sophia laugh, the loud noise almost hurting her ears as she slid up the wall.

Less than ten minutes later she saw five figures walking towards the glass dome, four of them holding guns and the one man in the middle, surrounded by the gun wielding men.

"Miss Thorne," he smiled as he opened the glass door, "how pleasant to see you again."

**Review and I'll cook you a cake. **

**I'm trying to be suspenseful ;D **


	29. Chapter 29

**Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**

Loki appeared outside Bruce's office five minutes after Sophia left, much to both Bruce and Lokis confusion.

Loki waited outside the office for five minutes waiting for Sophia, tapping his feet impatiently on the ground before pulling himself to his full six foot two height and walking in to Bruce's office, sneering down on the working man.

"Where is Sophia beast? I can sense her here," Loki frowned, "is she hiding?"

Which earned Loki a confused look from Bruce who barely looked up from his work to talk to Loki, still sticking to the fact that he was ten tons of crazy.

"She left with you five minutes ago." Bruce said calmly, idly wondering what games Loki was trying to play, he knew he wasn't happy with the work he and Sophia were doing together but he wouldn't let that stop him.

And yet Bruce couldn't help to look up in alarm when he felt the room temperature drop drastically, looking up at Lokis face which was paler than usual, when he spoke his voice a mixture of angry and impatient.

"Don't lie to me beast, I have not been here to collect her."

Bruce shook his head, "That's impossible, I saw her leave with you."

Loki glared at Bruce before tilting his head up slightly, "you're not lying," he said thickly, "but I can sense her in _here_." Loki all but growled.

"Okay Sophia, this isn't funny," Bruce said, rolling his eyes, putting his hands good naturedly on his hips, "Come on."

The two man waited silently for a few seconds before exchanging a worried glance, Loki rushing out of the lab, with Bruce not far behind them, as they burst into the conference room, for once neither of them getting aggravated or worrying about being in the same room as another, Bruce was stumbling for words, everyone looking at him with alarm at how flustered he was until Loki cut over him, his voice sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Where is Sophia, do not conceal me from her."

"No I saw her leave," Natasha shook her head, and Loki felt the air slip out of his lungs, feeling petrified to his feet.

"She's been kidnapped, and we have failed her. We cannot find her, nor located her because my senses tell me she is here." Loki said coldly, not sparing a look at anyone, barely listening to the babble of the humans around him as he put his mind frantically at work.

"Well who would have taken her," Stark asked, slamming his glass down on the table.

"The doctor," Natasha gasped, but Loki was already ahead of them, and as they all looked up he was gone.

Shifting into the sleeping prisoners room, his ice cold hands wrapped around the directors throat as he slipped into his jotun form, his desperation to find Sophia taking over his mind.

"You will," he growled, "tell me where she is. Are we clear."

**Review and I'll cook you a cake. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**

"Are you going to tell me where I am?" Sophia asked, trying to keep the scared edge out of her voice as she walked next to the slightly balding man, the fear from the two men walking behind her and the two men walking in front of her with their heavy guns, put enough fear in her as to not escape.

"That would be giving the game away my dear," he chuckled, smiling down at her and Sophia felt a surge of anger at the way he was both looking and talking to her as if she were his niece and they were having a good natured game.

"How about your name?" Sophia asked coldly, "seeing as you know mine."

"I am Doctor Dawson, but you my love can call me Brett," he smiled down at her again as they walked.

Sophia smiled up at him, the malice obvious in her grin as she cocked an eyebrow at him, "mind telling me why I am here fuckwit?"

Sophia almost jumped out of her skin in alarm when all five men stopped suddenly still, a dark look taking over the Doctors face as he looked down at her, "that was rude," he pointed out before without warning one of the gun men from the front with the same generic face as the other three extended his arm, the blunt side of the gun connecting with Sophias face as she tasted blood.

"Wankers," she said defiantly, and before she could even identify who was going to strike at her next, she felt a sharp smack in her ribcage, winding her momentarily, ignoring her lungs which were screaming for air as she tried to remain on her feet – not wanting them to see her falter.

"You Sophia," he smiled down patronisingly again as they resumed walking as if nothing had happened, "are here because we wanted you to come back home."

Sophia bit her tongue as she felt the temptation to snap a retort back, a growl escaping her pursed lips but otherwise the rest of the journey was made in complete silence until they reached a glass window, which was a nice change from the pure white corridors.

"These are the young for our research," he smiled proudly, "we have quite a system now."

And what Sophia saw before her made her feel sick to the very stomach, through the glass she quickly counted fourteen children, spotting Molly straight away, and what looked like six babies cribs in the corner, as the children seemed content playing with what looked like rags and broken toys. She felt tears blur up her vision as she rapidly blinked them away, refusing for them to let her see her cry and she promised herself that she'd get them out. If it was the last thing she ever did.

"You're sick," she said to him as she caught him smiling proudly as they carried on walking.

"Oh yes," he nodded to her, "all of us that are unlike you are sick. We as humans are too frail and easy to kill, you however are lucky, we chose you."

Sophia chose to keep her mouth shut after that, trying to walk with her head down, too afraid to see what was going on, a part of her didn't want to know – her own past was bad enough but seeing other children go through it on a mass scale? Her stomach churned at the thought, desperate to scoop them all into her arms.

"This is your stop, we'll see you at dinner," he smiled at her again, and Sophia wondered if that patronising, dark smile ever waved from his fat face.

'_Obviously not,' _She thought to herself as she walked through the door indicated, her skin firing up to a whole new level when she realised what was inside, or more like who.

Straight away she recognised the one who looked like Loki;

'_The shapeshifter,' _she thought to herself, too afraid of making herself look stupid or weak to say it out loud.

A girl and another guy were there as well. The girl had long ash blond hair which looked as if it was only ever cut with garden sheers as it hung over her slightly tanned face, her eyes cold and dispassionate as she glanced Sophia up and down. The other man looked ridiculously muscular and he was a skin head, his eyes had the same dispassionate look as the other two.

"Well," Sophia said cockily, pushing her red hair back, "you guys just look like a bundle of laughs don't you."

She waited for a few seconds and none of them replied, their gaze stayed the same on her, so she fixed each of them with her own cocky stare before she spoke again.

"I'm Sophia, and you are?"

"My names Lucy," the other girl said, looking down at Sophia with a dismissive look on her face.

"Fred," the one who was a shapeshifer said.

"David," the muscular one said and Sophia had to stifle a laugh at their pained expressions.

"Well whoever named you were fucking imaginative," she laughed, trying to release come of the coiled tension inside her, "I was about to say your parents but they probably weren't the ones who named you were they."

"What can you do?" Lucy said icily, walking forwards to Sophia, clearly trying to be intimidating by the say she stood in front of her, her tall frame towering over Sophia.

"Beat the shit of you if that's what you're after," Sophia looked up at her calmly, not flinching from her stance, all too aware of her split lip.

Lucy smirked, something which Sophia knew looked hot on Loki, but on Lucys face it made her look possessed, her face obviously unused to changing from the serious expression.

Without warning, Sophia felt a harsh slap on her cheek before she lifted her head up and saw Lucy dash off in a blur of colours.

Sophia snorted, smiling eagerly at Lucy who looked shocked, "you have super speed and all you do is use it to bitch slap me," she laughed incredulously, "let me know you what I can do."

Sophia took a few steps forward towards Lucy who recovered from looking shocked and now just looked determined, and Sophia tried to stifle a smile when she saw what Lucy was going to do.

Lucy ran forwards and Sophia for a mere few seconds felt Lucys hand close around her arm, trying to pull her back and into a wall, dragging her along with her unnatural speed, but as her hand closed around Sophias arm she felt the pain of her burning skin, crying out with pain as she tried to pull her hand away, but Sophia extended her telekinesis and kept her hand in place around her arm, Lucy carried on trying to pull her hand which was burning off Sophias arm and with a smirk Sophia looked to face Lucy and chuckled.

"See what I can do bitch," before swinging with her free arm, knocking her out in one cold punch, releasing the telekinesis on her hand, letting her fall in a heap onto the floor.

"So what about it, you two want to go?" Sophia said, putting her hands on her hips, sashaying her hips slightly as she grinned impishly at them, "come on, I've been kidnapped and beaten – I'm bloody pissed."

The muscular one – David – took a few steps forward, his heavy footsteps banging on the ground as Sophia merely flung him back with his telekinesis, laughing as he hit the wall headfirst, blood trickling into his eye as he slid down onto the floor.

She glanced around and saw the shapeshifter who looked exactly like Loki. Down to a t – everything except for his eyes, they stayed the same brown that was in his ordinary form.

"Oh Fred, Fred, Fred," Sophia chuckled as she paced forwards, leaning on tip toes so she could whisper into his ear, "that won't stop me, he just wouldn't forgive me if I die you see," before, rapidly punching him in the head twice, taking him by surprise as she flung him back into the wall the same way as his companion as he passed out along side him.

Sophia waltzed over to the small table which held water and apples, plucking out the reddest apple she could see before sitting back, eating it quietly as she wondered how to get out and if Loki had killed anyone yet.

'_He usually does when I'm kidnapped,' _she thought, leaning back onto the wall, _'he needs me like I need him. We'd both go crazy without each other – we are there to remind each other that the world is kind to us too.'_

**I hope you liked?**

**Let me know**

**You know you want to review **

**It's right just down here... **

**xo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Please let me know what you think & enjoy :}**

Sophia paced around the cramped room, glancing down at the three unconscious people around her, her belly full on eating all of their dinners that had been delivered to her.

Sophia shrugged, getting rid of any reminiscence of guilt or pity she may have had for them, with the reasoning that beyond anything she had to get out of here, she had too. Before they injected her again – and to save the children.

Sophia was jerked out of her revere by a loud coughing sound as Doctor Brett Dawson walked into the room, a condescending smile plastered on his face as he walked towards her, "amazing. Simply amazing. You truly are Sophia, now, is there anything you want which is within my power to grant you?"

Sophia was taken aback by the question but snorted delicately none the less as she pushed her hair back, "I'm assuming me asking to be free will not happen?"

She didn't expect any other answer to what she was given, but it still felt as if a last piece of hope was being snatched away from her when he said no.

"Well then, a warm shower," she tried to shrug as if she didn't care, "and," she added as an afterthought, "I want to see all the files of the children in this place. All of them."

The Doctor frowned at slightly but none the less nodded, gesturing for Sophia to follow him, which was how Sophia found herself two hours with hair that was still dripping wet, falling down her shoulders, being handed boxes.

"Why are these in boxes?" she frowned, flicking through the first bits of paper she picked up.

"I don't know miss," the armed guard replied, refusing to meet Sophias gaze.

"Oh," she murmured softly as she picked up the first file, disgust at what these people were doing making her shake with anger as she went through the folders – twenty of them all together. Their ages ranging from a mere seven months old to six years old, "I promise I will save you all," Sophia whispered as she took everything it, committing it to memory, for once glad that it was eidetic.

"You know," Sophia glared up darkly at the guard, "Loki is going to come and save me soon, and when he does I'm going to kill everyone in this hovel for what you've done."

"I've done nothing miss, just my job," he replied stonily.

"It's your job to witness small children being tortured?" Sophia growled, putting her head on the desk, "I have faith," she said more to herself, "in Loki. I'll see him soon."

And as she said that, thousands of miles away on the ship where the doctor was imprisoned, Loki stepped outside of the prison cell where the other doctor was once held – coated in blood, which was obvious to everyone standing outside wasn't his.

"I know where she is," was all he said, "we need to leave."

Before they all followed him into the night.

**Sorry it's short but let me know whatcha think? :}**


	32. Chapter 32

**Please enjoy! **

**And also a cheeky disclaimer; sadly I don't own any of the avengers okay**

When Sophia peeled her eyes open, hearing the yells of pain outside the wooden door, she pulled herself to her feet and smirked at the guard who had fear etched in his features as he cocked his gun.

There was a loud banging on the door which made bits of orange dust fall from the ceiling as the whole room shook, Sophia looked around for a weapon but much to her dismay she couldn't see anything she could use, so she just settled for sitting back on the chair, her train of thought telling her either it was her friends or someone who wanted to hurt her. If she was honest she was counting more on her friends.

"She's in here," her excellent ears picked up Natasha say outside, and Sophia leapt over the desk as the door opened with a deafening crack, the guard so mesmerised by what was going in outside that he hadn't noticed Sophia slide up beside him.

All until she snapped his neck at exactly Natasha, Hawkeye and Loki burst through the door.

Sophia smiled brightly, allowing herself to be pulled into a brief hug in Lokis arms, she felt the pressure of a quick kiss on her forehead until he pulled away, and Sophia returned the bright smiles from Hawkeye and Natasha before a grim look of determination slipped past all their features.

"We need to get out of here, now," Natasha said quietly, flicking her head to keep her hair from falling into her eyes.

Loki grabbed onto Sophias wrist and dragged her forwards alongside them, "hey, no," Sophia growled, eventually managing to jerk her wrist back, "we need to save the kids too."

"Kids?" Hawkeye asked frowning slightly as Loki tried to drag her further forwards but Sophia just pulled herself out of his grasp, keeping her voice a quiet hiss.

"I will not leave without taking them with us."

"How many are there?" Natasha asked and Loki deeply tried to resist the temptation to carry on dragging her regardless of what she wants to do – he just wanted her safe.

"Twenty all together, eighteen kids and two babies, I will _not _leave them behind," she shook her head at their expressions, turning on her heel, "we can fucking save them, come on." She growled, smiling slightly when she realised that they were following her down the hall, and after two lefts and one near miss with a guard, they were almost outside the children's room.

"Fuck," Sophia groaned under her breath, pushing her hands through her hair as she tried to piece together her thoughts.

"What?" Loki hissed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"My telekinesis is dry, I can't fucking summon a thing and I can't think how to defeat her," Sophia moaned, shutting her eyes for a second to try and think, and when she opened her eyes she was taken aback at the broad grin on Lokis face.

"My dear, are we forgetting I am a god?" he smirked before walking in front of them into the hall and when Sophia looked around to see what he was doing, in those five seconds Lucy was already a crumpled heap on the floor.

She ran around the corner followed by Natasha and Hawkeye, pulling the small lightweight gun which Natasha had passed to her, raising it with ease and blowing the lock off the door, breaking inside, looking at the children who were all huddled into a corner, fear covering all of them.

"It's okay," Sophia said softly as she walked forwards, towards the children, glancing over her shoulder to see Natasha, Hawkeye and Loki standing by the door, even Loki looking at the children with pity.

"I'm going to save you, I'll take you home," she caught Mollys eye and held her hand out towards her, "all of you. I'm going to take you all home – come on we have to be quick," she tried to say in the most soothing voice she had and for half a second she didn't think that it'd work, all the children stayed entirely still, until Molly nervously stood up and took Sophias hand, and after that all of the children followed suit.

Sophia darted over to the cot and wrapped a blanket around one of the grimy whimpering babies, "Will one of you come and help me?" Sophia asked, her voice cutting over all noise like a knife as Natasha rushed forwards scooping a baby into her arms and Sophia squatted back down to the childrens height again, "Okay we're going to have to be really quiet now, and no matter what happens I want you to carry following this man," she pointed at Loki, "and he'll get you out safe."

And with a nod from all the children, they got into a mismatched kind of line, as she passed the baby in hers into Hawkeyes as Loki was at the front of their line, his green eyes checking over everything and then after the children stood Natasha and Hawkeye and then Sophia at the back, apprehension etched in her features as she kept her gun cocked.

And yet much to her surprise they all managed to run outside the mouth of the cave and to her relief she saw the jet in front of her.

"Come on, come on," she said, pushing everyone onto the jet, smirking at the shocked noise which came out of Tonys mouth when all the children climbed aboard.

"Is this even safe?" he asked looking around at how cramped the jet was as they took off.

"It has to do," Sophia said grimly as she looked up at Loki, her expression slipping into a smile as she planted a kiss on his cheek, "thank you for saving me Loki."

He smiled back and caught her lips with his for a second before whispering in her ear, "I love you Sophia, there will never be a time where I won't."

As the noise of the children echoed around them.

**Please review and let me know what you think?**

**Please :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Please enjoy! **

**And also a cheeky disclaimer; sadly I don't own any of the avengers okay**

**This is just a little one, because I had written this and have now just been told I have like half an hour to get ready, and I thought I might as well push it out here **

**(seriously twenty minutes, why would you only give someone twenty minutes to get ready?) **

**Anyway please; enjoy**

"Well what's your plan?" Tony asked as he walked next to Sophia, who was perched on the edge of the table, looking down at the rows of children that she'd rescued, eat of them shovelling the food into their mouths as fast as they could, because she looked down at the sleeping baby which she was holding to her chest, swaying softly.

"This was as far as I got," she smirked at him, "I just couldn't leave them Tony, it wouldn't have been right."

"I hear you," Tony nodded in agreement and the pair of them stood side by side, until the children finished their food, before he jumped forwards and clapped his hands together, "okay then kids, who wants to stay in a really high tower?" Making small grins appear on their faces as he turned and winked at Sophia who had a matching smile.

"Thank you so much," she whispered to Tony as he put the children into the different cars, a line of them weaving out of traffic as Sophia darted back inside and froze at what she saw.

In Lokis arms he held the youngest child, Aya who was a mere six months old, and he held her in his arms delicately and was humming under his breath, a small smile on his face as Ayas innocent brown eyes were focused on him, "she's wonderful," he smiled at Sophia as he walked with her towards the door.

Sophia smiled and nodded, warmed at how sweet Loki was being.

**Shit and short but what can I say **

**Review though**

**Maybe? ;D**

**And if you want; add me on skype? **

**we can fangirl and talk about books and things? **


	34. Chapter 34

**Please enjoy, read, and review **

Sophia tucked a strand of her frizzy hair behind her ear as she darted to the other side of her room, to scoop another crying child into her arms, her eyes darting all over the seventeen small children making sure that they were all unharmed as she tried to calm the child in her lap.

Loki walked to the edge of the open plan room which Stark had elected to the children and straight away he noticed Sophia. She looked more tired than usual, all together he only remembered her sleeping for ten minutes the previous night, and her hair was lazily pulled back into a hair grip, regardless of this though she still took his breath away, and the soft look on her face almost made him break into a smile there and then as he walked up to her, watching her as she comforted the child, balancing him on her hip as she soothed him.

"Lucas it's okay, you can be scared baby, but I won't let them hurt you," she whispered in such a tone that Loki, kissed her forehead briefly, overwhelmed by the emotions he felt welling inside his chest as he watched her coax the child in her arms into smiling, before placing him back on the floor.

"You look tired," he said to her quietly, smirking as he noticed her eyes didn't stay on him for more than five seconds before flickering back to the children, her eyes dancing all over the room.

"Thanks," she smirked up at him, "a nice way to say I look shit. How was work?" she enquired.

"Mundane," he dismissed, "how about your day?"

"Pepper helped me a lot this morning, got all the kids down to have a nap and I carried on tracking their families with Jarvis helping me," she shrugged, a frown pulling on her face as she looked over at the children again, sadness etched in her eyes.

"You are doing more than enough for them, they aren't your responsibility," Loki said calmly, almost laughing at the anger which flashed in Sophias eyes when she looked at him.

"These kids could have been me Loki, they _were_ me. And if I didn't run away I could have saved them," Sophia hissed, spinning on her heel as to turn away, but Loki snatched hold of her wrist and kept his grip on it until she turned around, waiting until she met his eyes before he let go.

"You survived and no one could have asked for more, I will help you in whatever you need," Loki said so sincerely that for a moment Sophia was taken back.

"I should have done more," she looked at Loki, biting down on her lip, before smiling slightly, "I do love you though Loki," before turning and walking towards the children, yelling out that dinner was ready and herding them – which was the only way Loki could think to describe what was happening at that moment in time – into the dining room.

**A little outline on what's going on. **

**I apologise again it's not long, I don't know what's happening to me – but anyway**

**If any of you guys reading this would be interested helping me out with a "make a change" program I'm trying to start, just to share ideas or whatever then could you maybe PM me? I'd love you**

**Also love you if you reviewed ;D xo**


	35. Chapter 35

**Please enjoy, read, and review**

**A week and five days later **

Loki swiftly pulled the t-shirt over his head as he looked down at the sleeping Sophia, finding serenity in the peaceful expression on her face as she slept. Her red hair standing out on the dark green silk sheets as she rolled over lethargically when Loki slipped underneath the covers.

"Hello baby," she murmured, letting herself get pulled into his arms as he felt her breath on his chest, which felt somewhat soothing as he felt his muscles relax. "How're you?"

"Better now I have arrived home, I apologise for waking you," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on her forehead as his hands found her hair, as he began to stroke it gently, it felt like silk between his fingers.

"It's okay," she said quietly, smiling softly as she traced patterns along his back which made him shiver slightly due to her fingers which felt like leaving a trail of fire across his skin, the tense mood which was previously clouding his mind slowly disappearing. "I missed you today."

"I apologise, the mortals at work are demanding more than I care to deliver," Loki said with a half hearted sigh, concentrating solely on her touch.

Sophia murmured something comforting under her breath as she burrowed closer to him, wrapping her leg over his as she tilted her head back slightly, planting a soft kiss on Lokis protruding collar bones.

"I'm glad I woke up, I need to talk to you," Sophia sighed, rolling over so she could lethargically slam her hand down on the lamp switch, moaning as she clamped her hands over her eyes as the white light lit up the room, while with the other hand she grabbed the cigarette packet and lighter as she pulled herself up.

"What is the matter my love," Loki asked as he looked up at her, confusion clouding his green eyes as he pulled himself upright, putting his arm around her, his arm tracing the bare skin on her shoulder as she smoked.

"I thought you were quitting that habit," Loki said after a moment, making Sophia smirk as she glanced at him through sleep clouded eyes.

"I am trying," she grinned, "today hasn't been my day though," she tried to grin broadly but Loki could see the sadness hidden behind it.

"What has happened?" Loki asked, concern dripping off his tongue as he looked at her.

"Isabella went home today, I just worry that they aren't safe," Sophia said quietly, taking a last deep drag before flicking her cigarette into the ash tray, looking up at him with sad eyes which, much as Loki disliked showing it, he could feel his heart softening under her gaze. "There are only three left. Mollie, Zacharias and Ruben – and you know that they're only kids," she said slowly, dropping her gaze, fiddling with the green silk sheets as she carried on, "and I can't find Mollie's parents, which breaks my heart but then again, Ruben's parents have died and I wouldn't trust Zach's parents with a dog let alone a son," she trailed off again, fixing her eyes onto his as they filled with tears. "Loki, I want them to remain safe."

"Yes," Loki nodded suspiciously, a mixture of amusement and confusion clouding him as he looked at her, as he placed a hand on her cheek softly, pushing all loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I want to keep them," she said, the words bursting through her otherwise pursed lips as she glanced into his eyes fearfully. "I'm scared to lose them into the care system and some shit and them what if they find him," she cried out. "I just wanted you to know that this is what I want. I don't expect you to hang about and stay with me, you're a god. So fierce and strong and then I'm going to be trying to be like a parent to these children, and it's not that I want you to leave, I love you. But I won't risk it," she shook her head violently, opening her mouth to continue but Loki shut her off with a searing kiss, nibbling slightly on her bottom lip before pulling away.

"Sophia, I shall not abandon you, and if you wish to keep those children then I will remain alongside you." Loki said seriously, lot letting Sophia take her eyes of his as he spoke, "I will not go, we will remain strong and if that is what you wish I shall protect you."

"Loki," she smiled half heartedly, tugging down on his baggy black trousers as she climbed on top of him, grinning impishly, the happiness making Loki break into his own smile. "What on earth did I do to deserve you," she chuckled as she felt Lokis hand creep up her back, his nails digging into her back making her moan lightly into his mouth.

"Sophia," both Loki and Sophia heard a small voice say at exactly the same time making them spring apart, a smirk playing on Sophias lips as she looked down and saw that Loki had magically put a deep green baggy top over her head, slipping out of the bed and padding over to the door, glancing over her shoulder at Loki saying, "it's a miracle we get to do anything at all," Before she reached the door.

"Oh Mollie," she said softly, pulling the shaking girl into her arms, standing up as she soothingly balanced her onto one hip, swaying slightly as she did so, "what's the matter?"

"There are monsters in the closet," she sniffled, rubbing her eyes making a few more tears slide down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, there are no monsters, not here," she said quietly, pushing her hair back as she looked at Loki with a half grin, half pleading look on her face as Loki sat up, pulling the covers.

"Mollie my dear, I would not allow any monsters to harm you, not ever," Loki said comfortingly, Mollies large brown eyes staring at him as Sophia laid Mollie down in the middle of the bed before climbing in beside her.

"Do you really mean that mister?" Mollie asked innocently as Sophia flicked the lights out.

"I do Mollie, and if it would make you sleep easier tomorrow night than if you wish it, we can check the whole house for monsters before lunch, and if we find any I would kick them straight out," Loki said, grinning slightly down at her, making Mollie squeal from happiness, clapping her small hands together.

"Really?" she cried out.

"Of course," Loki said, settling himself underneath the covers, reaching up and holding Sophias hand over Mollies head as she began to doze off already, her quiet snores filling the room.

"You may call me Loki," he said as an afterthought as he glanced down at Mollie before looking up at Sophia, his excellent vision in the dark making him smile as he saw the honest smile spread across Sophias face.

"I love you, so much," she whispered, "You would make a fabulous father. Thank you for taking all this on."

"Anything for you. You would also be an amazing mother Sophia, I know it."

Before all three of them falling into a dreamless sleep.

**So please review, I would love you forever **

**Lights my face up when I get an email from you guys**

**Longer the better ;D**

**Hope you enjoyed xo**


	36. Chapter 36

**Please enjoy and review**

**Sadly I only own Sophia **

"What's cooking?" Loki asked as he padded into the kitchen, smiling down slightly at the three children who were sitting around the table, as he glanced up at Sophia who was wearing what looked like plain black leggings but what he was fixated on was that she was wearing his deep emerald green silk dressing gown. Her red hair tumbling down her shoulders as it clashed dramatically, making her skin look paper white.

"Oh hey," Sophia grinned as she turned around, pushing a plate of pancakes towards Loki as she walked back around the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle as she did so, pacing over to Loki as she planted a kiss on his cheek before pacing over to Ruben, with one hand messing up his shoulder length sandy blond hair as she picked up his empty plate with her other hand, "Eat up Loki, we need to leave in a bit. Kids can you go and get dressed," she smirked as they all went to go and leave the room.

"What are we doing today?" Loki asked as he cut a piece of pancake into a small square before popping it into his mouth, chewing lazily as he looked up at her expectantly as he watched her rush.

"If you're still willing to help me out," she began hesitantly, "I have a meeting with the big scary council," she rolled her eyes over dramatically, and then we just have to check their health – send them to school and try and make them happy." She shrugged, putting her head in her hands, glancing up at Loki as he ate, putting the last forkful in his mouth. "Could you help the kids get dressed? Ruben needs help doing up his laces, and you'll need to remind all three of them to brush their teeth," she babbled off as she danced towards the bedroom and Loki looked at her in amazement as she spoke, pausing at the bedroom door as she smiled winningly at him. "I just need to grab a shower."

An hour and a half later and Sophia and Loki had managed to get the kids dressed and out of the house without anything breaking, which Sophia registered as an achievement, smiling at Tony as they walked into the office, laughing as all three of the kids ran forwards and jumped on Tony, yelling out that they'd caught him and were trying their hardest to keep him pinned down as their laughter filled the air, before Zach jumped forwards, making a roaring noise as he leaped onto Bruce while Mollie leaped onto Hawkeye, the once silent room filled with laughter.

"Hey Tony," Sophia grinned, smoothing down her lace black dress, trying to keep the nervous expression off her face, "can you keep an eye on them for like an hour at most. I have to go and go to that damn meeting," she growled under her breath, looking down with affection at the playing children.

"Good luck," Tony nodded briefly before looking at Ruben who was clinging on his leg, grinning up at him with blinding childhood innocence.

Sophia and Loki waved their goodbyes at the children and left the room, Sophia sending a worried glare at Loki as they paced down the corridor.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose them kids Loki. I won't let anyone take them," she murmered as they stepped inside the lift, Loki automatically putting his arms around hers, rubbing her back as soothingly as he could.

"I know, we won't let them be taken at all."

**Review?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I am so sorry for not updating this weekend, but there are parties and I was coerced into going, but please enjoy!**

**Sorry about the mishap with the whole chapter, my computer is a bit shit**

**& let me know what you think? :}**

"You listening to me?" Loki chuckled as he looked down at Sophia with a fond expression on his face as he watched her stare blankly into space.

"Of course," she said, jerking herself out of her revere, planting a soft kiss on Lokis cheek as they walked down the corridor, Sophia tugging on the hem of her black dress.

"You just need to keep your temper," he repeated, putting his arm around her waist for a second just before they reached the door, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, "It'll be fine."

Sophia glanced up at Loki as the door slid open, a half smile playing on her face as she walked inside, "I always keep my temper," she muttered, the smile on her face faltering as she sat down, the large computer screens surrounding them, everything else dark as the members of the council spoke up.

"Your name is Sophia Joe Thorne?" she heard a female voice ask.

"Yes," Sophia confirmed, trying to keep her tone polite but she was already getting agitated due to her surroundings.

"And you are Loki?" The same voice asked.

"Of course," Loki snorted, falling silent as another voice spoke up.

"And we are here to talk about the care of the three children in question, Mollie, Zach and Ruben?"

"Yes," Sophia confirmed, leaning slightly closer to Loki, finding his presence comforting.

"And you are rejecting the councils proposition for the children to be taken into the governments care and help in which any way they can?" She could hear another voice ask, and once again it was his incredulous tone as he spoke which made her frown, as if rejecting the idea was stupid.

"Obviously," Sophia growled, before speaking up, "I think that the children would grow up better if they were in a safe and stable environment which the government can't provide."

"But these children are the prime choice because these are the children which are unwanted."

"They are not unwanted," Sophia snapped, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down, the heat rolling off of her making the once cold room almost unbearably stuffy. "I can provide for them and take care of them and monitor their abilities."

"Which are," a woman on one of the screens spoke up, "The girl has beyond human eyesight and it had been noted that on occasion she can walk through walls. The youngest boy – Ruben – can run faster than any recorded human ever. And the other boy can summon things to his side by thinking about them. Surely you see why we cannot trust you with their wellbeing."

"But you don't care about their wellbeing," Sophia spat out, and Loki rolled his eyes – not out of irritation – but as a way to express to Sophia his amusement without breaking his serious facade. "All you lot fucking care about it turning them into the next weapon."

"What I think Sophia here is trying to say," Loki said, his voice sounding like silk to her ears as he smiled, calming the tension, "is that the childrens gifts are more likely to blossom under the care of us, because they trust us," he said smoothing, ignoring the angry growl which Sophia was doing behind him.

"We will not listen to you, you have no authority here," another man spat out, making Lokis face change, the facade dramatically falling as he sneered at the screen.

"In which case I assume you are ignoring our proposition then?" Loki asked, and as soon as he heard the word 'no' escape their lips and the familiar noise of the electronic doors locking, he summoned as much magic as he could and teleported Sophia on the top floor, the pair of them landing on the table in the centre of the room, Sophia leaping off the table and scooping a sleeping Mollie into her arms as Loki elegantly slipped of the other side, grabbing Zachs hand as he ignored his feeble protests as he tried in vain to cling onto Bruce.

"I told you not to lose your temper," he said, throwing a small smile to Sophia as she balanced Ruben on the other hip, making Sophia grin sheepishly back.

"They were talking shit," she shrugged, turning to face the confused expression of her friends around her. "They said no and still want to take them," ignoring Zach as he wailed about still staying with Bruce. "So er," she smiled, glancing at the door as she heard the sound of guards footsteps, careful not to let any of her skin touch the children. "I suppose we're off to disappear." She laughed humourlessly as she crossed the room, standing next to Loki as the air around them began to shimmer, Tony speaking up, dashing forwards and whispering into Sophias ear.

"Tell Jarvis to send you where I send Pepper when there's trouble, it's beyond safe. We'll come and see you soon."

And with that they disappeared.

Leaving Shield full of her angry friends and brainwashed guards.

**Let me know what you think, and if you want anything to happen?**


	38. Chapter 38

**I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for the wait, the next chapter is longer but we needed this kind of filler for the upcoming finale!**

"What are we doing here Sophia?" Mollie piped up as Sophia peeped out of the shut curtains, noting that from what she could see that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"We are having a little holiday," Sophia lied smoothly, grinning impishly at the children even though she felt like crying when they returned them, she shrugged it off and paced towards Loki and took his hand in hers refusing to meet his questioning stare.

"Now me and Loki are going to whip up some snacks, why don't you three put the TV on and wait for Tony and everyone to get here, and maybe when they are we'll play fancy dress?" Sophia said cheerfully and Loki felt amazed at the way that she handled her children. He could see her smile unravelling slightly at the seams and at the concern in his eyes and he was pretty sure that anyone other than her would have been a panicking quim by now.

Loki allowed himself to be dragged in the direction of the kitchen and was surprised to see it sparkling clean and full of food as he watched Sophia silently for a few moments, watching her shaking hands try to make the snacks as she kept her eyes from meeting him.

"Why did you lie to them?" Loki asked quietly, taking a few steps forward and removing the packet from Sophias hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because I don't want to worry them," she murmured, leaning back into Lokis embrace letting the coldness which was seeping through his clothes comfort her. "I won't let them take the kids, I mean it."

"I know," Loki said soothingly, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, rubbing the small of her back as she carried on preparing the snacks, "neither will I."

"Uncle Clint!" They heard Mollie cry from the other room as Tony walked into the kitchen, a smug smile on his face as he walked in.

"I take it you like the cabin," he smirked, "stay in here as long as you need too, Pepper is going to think of a legal law suit to get them off your back."

"Thank you," Sophia smiled softly, picking up two bowls of snacks as she walked into the front room, pausing when she reached Tony, "Seriously, thanks."

"Don't mention it kiddo," he smiled as a reply, and chuckled as Sophia called out to Loki over her shoulder.

"Can you make the tea please babe?"

"You are whipped," Tony laughed as Loki began to busy himself around the kitchen, making a small whiptish sound as he left.

Six hours hours later and Sophia found herself in Lokis arms in front of the fireplace in silence, surprised herself at how relaxed she was.

All three of the children had gone to bed without a fuss and Natasha and Clint had decided to stay and help, and unsurprisingly happy about sharing a room.

"We'll be okay you know," Loki murmured, "we did not go through so much to lose it now."

"I know," she said quietly, running her hand through her red hair before twisting in his arms and finding his lips with hers as she pushed him to the ground, her lips demanding on his as she nibbled his bottom lip, making him moan in her mouth, which made her body squirm on top of his.

"Loki, I love you," she purred, as in a flash Loki used his magic to remove both of their clothes as he traced the curves of his body softly, as he rolled over so he was towering above her, pulling back and staring down at her exposed body with a gleeful expression on his face.

"You are mine," he hissed as he bent down and kissed every inch of her body, enjoying the feeling of her underneath him, as they both descended into self induced madness for hours.

Loki found himself lying on the bed, the pair of them covered in silk sheets with her arms around him, her breasts pressing on his chest as he felt her chest rise and fall with her breathing which somehow made the silence surrounding him more comfortable.

The next morning, or at least she assumed it was the early hours of the morning from the soft golden sunlight which was working its way through the cream curtains into their room, Sophia woke up with a start, and within seconds she sat upright, letting the sheet fall away from her, not caring that she was unclothed from the previous night.

"Loki, Loki wake up," she hissed, her eyes brimming with tears as she tried to think straight but her brain kept slipping back to the same conclusion.

"I know," she said quickly as soon as Loki opened his eyes, which was the only sign he gave her that he was awake. "I know who one of the women on the council was. It was my mother."

**Review please**


	39. Chapter 39

**Oh you wanted a real chapter? AHA**

**Sorry, the actual chapter is on my laptop at home, and I'm not there until tomorrow. But I give you this as a peace offering until then!**

"I knew I recognised that voice from somewhere," Sophia growled, pushing her fiery red hair behind her ears. "How the fuck is she alive?"

The question hung heavy in the air for a few moments, before Loki shifted slightly in his seat, putting his arms around her only for Sophia to shrug them off.

"Loki don't. We need to come up with a plan. Not her. Not with them," she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

" We will." He said calmly, trying to rub her back in a soothing motion. "We'll talk to Tony in the morning and think of what we can do."

"We need to kill her," she said so forcefully that Loki was taken aback by the sudden rage in her voice.

"Then we will," he said simply.

**Review please**


	40. I am so sorry but hey chapter 40!

**Hello my wonderful people who like this story of whom I adore. **

**I am so sorry for the wait. Apparently my laptop still isn't fixed and their asking for more money – but after I went a bit mental down the phone they told me I'd have my laptop fixed within a week. **

**Now I offer you a choice;**

**The finale, the last three chapters, you get to choose what they contain roughly; **

**Do you want a good ending where everything is relatively okay leaving it open for a pleasant sequel which you will receive in a week **

**Or a kind of depressing chapter where something bad would happen to the "good team" and leave it open for a dark sequel (I say dark, I end up freaking up over my characters like an overprotective mother so it wont be reaaaaal dark)**

**Or both**

**Or neither**

**Your opinions and ideas I would love you see!**

**I'm so sorry, bare with me **


	41. I am so sorry I suck

**I suck **

**Well technically the laptop company repair place sucks **

**They are keeping it longer**

**And charging me more to repair it, because THEY dropped it**

**(so mad)**

**But anyway, most of you wanted the happy ending so I'm afraid you will have to wait another week or so for that and I am so sorry. **

**However, if you want to read the sad ending, message me at**

**awkward-imagination at hotmail dot co dot uk**

**and I'll send it to you**

**Or if you just want to nerd out**

**Obviously change it to the and . when needed. You see what I mean guys**

**Anyway truly sorry. I'll get it to you when I can xox**


	42. Chapter 42

**My laptop came back and everything was deleted **

**Yaaaaaaaaaaay**

**So I'm starting again from scratch and I'll figure it out, I just want to take it slow so I know I've kept it right**

**But please enjoy and review!**

It had been a mere three days since Sophias revelation and she still didn't know how she found herself around the crowded table. Around her she had everyone arguing on what to do, ignoring her plan as she kept an eye on the children. All of them ratty and bored, as for three days she had barely allowed them to leave her sight.

"We are going around in circles," Sophia sighed. "When we already have a plan."

"No we don't," Loki growled. "Me and Thor can take care of this easily."

"How so?" Sophia growled, pacing to the other side of the cramped room. Her vibrant red hair pulled into loose plaits. Flipping over her shoulder as she shook her head. It's not fucking happening. Simple as that Loki. I'm going, and it will all fuck up if you're there because I'll be too worried about you risking your own damned life."

"You think I am happy with you risking yours," Loki said quietly. The whole room shivering in unison as the temperature dropped.

"You can live without me." Sophia shook her head, not daring to meet his eyes.

"What makes you think that Sophia?" Loki chuckled dryly. "Have I not told you, and proven, that I can't live without you."

"You'll have to one day. You're a god and I am nothing but a human that you despise. If this is how I die then so be it," Sophia shrugged. Not allowing herself to look into any of her friends eyes, knowing that her determination was dissolve. "In four hours Fury will be able to tell us her location. And we have been fighting over this for _days_. And it's not like I need permission from any of you. If I want to go I will go."

Silence hung heavy in the air as Sophia shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she thought. Desperately trying to let her mind escape from the cramped room which held almost every member of the Avengers team. Instead she found her thoughts being dragged back to the man opposite her.

"If that is what she wants," Clint said slowly, breaking the tension. "Then I say we should let her do it."

"You're agreeing with her?" Loki snarled and it made Sophia wince at the mixture of anger and desperation which was in his voice. But it was still unable to shake her resolve.

"I can do it," she said confidentially, not daring to think about what would happen if she didn't.

"And if you don't?" Loki snapped. "If you want to go then leave. But do not expect me to like it." He growled, before storming out of the room. Making Sophia tense as he brushed past her, the coldness radiating off him making it feel as if she had been left out in a blizzard.

"Is there no way we can get you to change your mind Miss Sophia?" Thor asked, his eyes flickering towards the door every few seconds. "If something were to go wrong, I fear for my brothers sanity."

"Nothing will go wrong," Sophia said defiantly. Not daring to meet anyones eyes as she walked out of the room to get ready for the mission. The sinking feeling in her stomach making her realise how wrong she really was.

**Review?**

**Pretty please :}**


	43. So sorry I love your faces xox

Hello my beautiful and wonderful readers, this is an apology note

I know some of you will probably understand;

I've just started a new school, and a new job. And at the moment I'm just trying to find a balance in my life I suppose.

So this doesn't mean that I am never ever going to update this story again, much to the contrary I am probably going to update as soon as I can, but yeah.

I'd love for you to let me know what you want to see go on in this story/if you even _want_ me to update this story. Or anything else you want to say.

I'm so sorry

I love all your faces

You're perfect.

So sorry

Awkwardimagination xox


	44. Chapter 44

**So sorry for how long this has taken, I am going to try and get back into the swing of things so yes, it's a really short chapter as school is in a bit but I felt the urge so here you go! I will either update again tonight or tomorrow so don't worry.**

**So yes, please review and enjoy! **

Sophia pulled her hair into a high ponytail as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She was pleased to see that she looked better than she felt. She could feel her resolve slowly slipping away as she thought about life in general.

About how she didn't want to die.

But the photo stuck on the mirror made her feel as if there was no other choice. It was of her and Loki, just after the children had arrived and she had pain smeared over her face and Loki had a blue paint handprint on the side of his face from one of the children and he looked so alive. The happiest which Sophia had ever seen him.

Her mother was located in a small island, her personal military base. It looked near enough impenetrable, but she knew her mother wouldn't try and kill her straight away.

Well that was the plan she was riding on.

She didn't like to think of the alternative.

Of the people she'd leave behind.

They'd each in turn come and said their goodbyes.

Natasha had casually passed her a small and deadly looking dagger which was easy to hide at dinner and Clint had made her the best hot chocolate she'd ever drank which he usually reserved for special occasions. Tony had acted blasé at dinner, repeating that she'd be alright but none the less he handed her a small gadget discreetly which if she pressed the button would set an alarm off in the Avengers household. Captain America had simply hugged her when she was on the way to her room to get ready and Bruce smiled sadly at her as he poked his head through her door giving her messages of good luck. Thor told her that she was a strong warrior and that when she got back they could go to Asgard and exchanged war stories with the warrior three.

But the only person she really wanted to see moments before her departure was Loki. But he was no were too been seen, the only inkling she had that he was there, was the dark red rose on their bed on top of a picture which he'd obviously helped the children draw. It was of her and Loki surrounded by the children on the beach. And as much as she wanted to bring it with her, she left it behind. With her own picture on top. Of Loki and the children, without her, but all of them as happy.

It was what she felt was the best she could do.

Or that was what she told herself as she climbed aboard the jet which was to drop her by the island.

**Review?**

**;D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Are you said that this story is coming to an end?**

**Well fear not, I am already planning out a sequel (assuming you all want one aha)**

**I would bore you with apologies and the reason which I haven't been updating so much, or I could just let you read the story! **

**I hope you enjoy :D**

Sophia idly wondered how she could have fucked up so badly in such a small amount of time as she crawled through the air events. Trying to stop herself wincing as the cold metal pressed against the gaping wound across her shoulder.

She could hear a yell of the guards beneath her as they raced around to find her, which was when her sensitive hearing picked up something else too. The sound of groaning metal.

In what felt like an instant the air vent she was in jolted. The bright light of the hallway which she was hurtling for momentarily blinded her as she fell to the floor.

Alerting two of the guards on the opposite end.

As quickly as she could Sophia pulled the gun out of her pocket and successfully hit her targets before they were able to draw shots. She whipped her head from side to side, trying to figure out the right way to run.

For what felt like the thousandth time in her life she wished that there was a god. She wished that there was someone who could send her a sign, anything to help her figure out her next move. She could hear the yells of the security guards coming from the bottom of the corridor and Sophia squared her shoulders, turning to face the way that the security guards were coming from.

In that millisecond Sophia had calculated her chances. She could try running up the corridor to avoid those guards, or run up corridor in search for a door. But assuming that there wasn't a door leading to her escape, running up the corridor wouldn't do her any good. It seemed as if the pure white corridor went on forever, and she'd only be half way up by the time they rounded the corner and she couldn't avoid the wall of gunfire forever.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath, tears pricking at her eyes as images about everything that she'd left behind flashed before her eyes.

Which was when she realised, the tell tale noise of heavy boots on the white floor had ceased and the 'whispers' of the guards had stopped.

"Did I hear you wish for a god?" She heard Lokis smooth voice whisper in her ear as he appeared in front of her.

"Fuck," Sophia cursed again, anger overwhelming her instead of fear. "I told you not to come," she hissed, turning and stalking up the corridor.

"Well tough," she heard Natasha speak up as she turned the corner and walked towards them. With Clint, Thor and Chris following her, each of them with their chosen weapons in hand, each smeared with blood.

"We do this as a team," Chris smiled slightly at Sophia as they all caught up with her, and Sophia felt her anger fade.

"You guys are asses," she murmured, pacing up the corridor, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her shoulder.

"You're hurt," Loki muttered as he kept his pace with hers and Sophia couldn't help but to soften at his concern. But none the less she still didn't shake the resolve that she'd sooner die then leave her _mother_ walking around.

"I'll live," Sophia tried to shrug but had to grit her teeth at the pain the action caused her.

They continued to walk in silence, all of them surprised at the lack of guards which they had encountered until they reached a door. One which made Sophia want to hide behind Loki's cape.

She leapt back, pushing them all behind the corner, careful to not actually touch anyone with her bare skin.

Sophia arched an eyebrow at them as she stuck her head around the door and saw what was unmistakably her mother sitting by her desk.

"Listen to me," Sophia hissed. "That is my mother in there. And I am going in alone. If it looks like I'm losing doesn't matter. Don't come in unless I call you got it?"

"No," Loki said defiantly, gripping onto Sophias skin with an icy grip which helped the sooth the burning sensation coating her body as he looked into her eyes. "I will help you fight."

"This is my fight. I am thankful to you all. But I can do this," Sophia said, leaving the 'I hope' unsaid. Before pulling herself onto her tip-toes and planting a kiss on Lokis lips, so passionate that it scared her, but as she stealthily walked towards the door, she thought it was a nice feeling to have had moments before she died.

Sophia swiftly picked the lock with such ease it startled her, but none the less she slipped through the door, pulling herself up to her full height as she pointed the gun at her mothers unaware head.

"Will you put that down dear. It's been such a long time I thought we could have some tea first," she pulled her eyes up from the paper and stared at Sophia with such boredom that it threw her off her game. "I've seen what you did to those guards," she continued. "You must be thirsty."

"You've never cared about my welfare before, don't start now." Sophia spat out, her whole body shaking but none the less she wouldn't let the gun fall.

"Come now dear. Stop being selfish. I didn't do it to hurt you, I did it to help everyone. Make everyone better," her mother said, the pride which was on her face made Sophias blood boil. She abandoned the gun and threw herself over the desk. Sending herself and her mother crashing onto the floor. She pinned her mother to the floor and began to punch her, ignoring the shooting pain that it send up her arm.

"Stop. Being. Selfish," she yelled in-between punches. "I was a fucking kid!"

"You always had your fathers temper," her mother said calmly, sticking the needle into Sophias arm. "I tried to make you better you see, but it seems I couldn't beat all of him out of you."

Sophia tried to put together a reply as she pushed herself away from her mother. Using the desk to drag her upright, which did nothing for her blurred vision.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Sophia tried to say with such malice in her voice that it would've made her mothers skin crawl. Instead it came out like a slurred mess.

"Now, now. Don't swear in front of your mother." She chided lightly as she walked past her. Pressing the button on the door, an ominous locking sound echoing throughout the quiet building.

"You may as well come out now," her mother said, waiting patiently by the window. Her voice sounding as if it wouldn't have been out of place on a soccer mom.

Sophia tried to turn around but her feet wouldn't seem to coordinate, she ended up stumbling. Half lying on the desk, half desperately trying to stand. Through her blurred vision she could see all of her friends assemble in front of the window. Each of them with varying degrees of worry and anger etched on their faces. She tried to smile weakly, but she wasn't sure if that was working either. The numbing sensation which covered her left her with the inability to care.

"My daughter will die," she could hear her mother say coldly. "Unless she is given the antidote which only I can make and hasn't been written anywhere. In return for making the antidote I want immunity from anything I've done from anyone. Which includes shield." She added.

"Anything," she heard Loki say. The closest she'd ever heard to him pleading in all of the time she'd known him. "Anything, just make her well."

Sophia felt what she knew was the sudden burst of energy you get before you die, but oddly enough she refused to let that faze her. She wouldn't let her mother walk out of here.

_She couldn't._

She forced herself off the desk, pulling the dagger which Natasha had given her earlier that day out of her waist band, and with viciousness she didn't know she held – driving it into to her mothers skull.

**Please review and enjoy, there is one chapter after this which should go up today/tomorrow and I'd love to know what you think would happen or anything you'd want to see happen? **

**Also any ideas to put into the sequel, I'd love to know what you think! **

**Please review, go on **

**It's just down here ;D **


	46. The ending!

**This is the last soppy chapter, leaving it for a sequel (maybe)!**

**This is quiet a soppy and such chapter, I hope you like (and review ;D)**

**As per, I do not own any of the characters that Marvel has already trademarked, but I do own Sophia!**

**A week later **

Loki could hear Stark and Banner talking on the other side of the room, something about her mother's autopsy. But he couldn't bring himself to care, if it was as successful as they hoped Stark would be over here already boasting about his geniuses.

Instead of Sophia staying the same, tubes sticking out of her body at every angle. Her skin almost as pale as his, her cheeks looking so gaunt it was as if she was wasting away. Loki placed his hands on hers, wishing that he could use magic to solve this. Using magic to make her better.

His mind flashed back to when he first tried that, using magic to push out the poison out, he could never forget the way her body contorted and the scream which pierced her pale lips...

Loki was jerked out of his revere by the sound of the glass door sliding open, and the sniffles from the tiny children. He plastered a smile on his face as he realised his grip on Sophia's hand.

"Hey there," Loki tried to say softly. Remembering Banners casual reminder that just because she was comatose didn't mean she couldn't hear him. She watched as the children assembled in front of him. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah," Mollie smiled, baring her teeth. Nudging Zack and Ruben to follow suite and Loki couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Good. Kiss Sophia goodnight and I'll tuck you in," Loki said, pushing the chair which usually resided next to her bed so the children had room.

He watched them as they all stood on tip toes on the edge of the bed to plant a kiss on Sophias head before retreating towards the door.

"You go on, I'll be there in a moment." Loki said in a hushed voice.

Loki bent down and planted a kiss on Sophias forehead. "I can hardly bear this – everyday I spend without your touch. Every wonderful memory of you, every vivid and enticing dream I have about you; everything is torture without you here, all that gets me by is the notion on how happy I will be once you return." Loki glanced down at Sophia and wondered for what he was sure was the thousandth time if she could actually hear him. He found joy thinking that she could, that somehow his voice would help her to return to him.

Loki pulled himself to his full height as he left the room, the ice felt as if it was re-entering his heart as he walked away from her.

He tried to glare at Stark as he stopped Loki by the door, but he couldn't bring himself to once he saw the disappointment and sadness which his failure to save Sophia was causing him.

"We'll fix this," Stark muttered, patting Loki on the shoulder before walking away. Leaving Loki by himself.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**THE END **

**I hope y'all liked this story and before I finally finish my idea for the next story and begin to publish, I will be going through this story and correcting any mistakes and adding chapters which would've been otherwise unseen! **

**I hope you have enjoyed the story, I'd love it if you told me what you think! **

**Thank you all so much :}**


	47. I love all of your faces!

A sequel for Ember Lies is up called Stone Cold Truth, I thought I'd let you know and hope that if you enjoyed this story enough you'd want to hear the rest of Sophia and Loki's life together (or not).

Love your faces!

Awkwardimagination

xox


End file.
